Draven Island
by Goreg
Summary: Riven and Lux have been fast friends since the Exile joined the league, they shall embark on a journey to a mysterious island, what's gonna happen on their travel and after the arrive at their destination? Review please, it helps me improve :) Riven X Lux X Harem
1. Posterboy Draven

Author's note : This is my very first upload to this site and i am writing the first chapter for this story i have had in my mind for some time.

However this will my very first fanfiction ever written. So here goes nothing.

Chapter 1: Introduction

In the world of Runeterra, there is a league where fighters across both the world and beyond fight to gain influence to get what they desire the most, be it evil or good intent, there is no discrimination about their true intentions.

This League is called The League Of Legends, and their fighters the Champions of the league.

But something is about to change in Runeterra, the world wich has known war like it was a everyday happening, there is a certain champion wich have grown in popularity and his fame skyrocketed after his entrance to the league as a champion, his attitude and his infamous axes took the league by storm.

Now with enough wealth and influence this certain champion have been able to take possesion of a tropical and deserted island off the coast of Ionia, he have come to call it Draven Island

Draven have big plans for his personal island, but it will need cunning and clever tactics to lure the people he wants on his island, and its not your everyday audience he seeks.

Back at the Institute of War, the headquarter of the league in the middle of the night, Draven ran around with a large pack of posters and was posting them up on every corner he could find with a huge grin on his already amused facial expression, calling out for female champions of the league to compete in a all female beach tournament, while not giving any specific information about the tournament activities.

Riven was waking up in her appartment early this morning for her morning jog around the institute, she jumped out of bed and gave a long stretch tensing her muscles and having her caramel skin glow in the sunlight coming trough the curtains of her window, she walked over to her closet to get her jogging attire, wich was her usual bandage bra and bandages on her wrists and hand, with a pair of jogging pants and some shoes wich was easy and comfortable to jog in, she set off out her door.

It didnt take long before the whitehead noticed something was off on the interior walls of the institute.

«What are all these posters» Riven tought to herself, stopping to a complete halt to inspect one of the posters

«Beach tournament? Private island? All female? Sounds interesting and very suspiciously, but who would make this kind of tournament for only women?»

At first Riven shrugged it off and continued on her jog, after awhile she took a turn on a corner and almost bounced into Lux who got quite a jumb when stardled by the Exile, losing the paper she was carrying.

«Oh I am so sorry Lux, didnt mean to give you that scare, let me get that for you» She said kindly.

«Oh its no trouble Riven, i should be more careful when walking around these parts, i know you like your morning jogs» Lux said with a small smile on her always uplit and cheery face.

Riven picked up the piece of paper Lux dropped, and noticed it was one of the posters wich have been hanging around the walls, she looked at the poster again, trying to find a meaning to the infinite advertisement to this mysterious island.

«Interested in the beach tournament?» Asked Lux with a smile on her face.

«I dont know Lux, it sounds abit strange to be honest, nothing like this have ever been arranged as far as i know, who knows what will happen on this so called island» Said Riven with abit of worry and mistrust of the poster's advertisement.

«Oh Riven, why dont you join me? I am very excited about this beach tournament, maybe it will be tons of fun, only girls will be there, having fun and playing on the beach, i think atleast thats what will happen there» Lux seemed to be realy interested in this island, and she is too much of a good friend to the mage to have her go there alone, and if anything was to happen to her, she could never forgive herself.

«Alright Lux, if your realy into it, i will consider your offer, maybe we shall get some breakfest at the diner? Maybe more girls have the same idea, we might find out more there» Riven said with a friendly gesture to blonde.

"Good idea! I hope Nidalee got a poster and want to go! I would love to splash her with water, you know how cats and water are like!" She called out in glee and grabbed Riven's arm and dragged her towards the dining area.

When they arrived at the diner, the duo were surprised at how many women were in there, almost all of them were discussing the mysterious posters along the institute's walls, apart from a few in a corner, and whom they are were no surprise for Lux, Vayne, Poppy and Fiora.

Lux almost sprinted over to the 3 demacian champions and started to talk to them.

Riven was left behind by Lux and took a deep sigh, and headed towards the food stalls, grabbing some food and a small container of water she headed to the most solitude table available, unfortunately it was closer to a noxian occupied table then what she was comfortable with.

The Sinister blade turned halfway around and glared at Riven, which she returned with a annoyed look on her face and ignored Katarina, the redhead turned back to her sister who was talking about the poster in a low tone but in the usually chilling slithering voice of her's.

Lux came walking slowly past the noxian table with a nervous look on her face towards Riven and sat down beside her friend, she didn't want to have her back towards Katarina, in fear of a dagger in the back.

"Riven? I have been listening in on the others here in the diner for awhile, it seems like plenty of them are actually planning on leaving for the island in a couple of days on boats headed from Bandle City and Noxus" She tried to hide some of her excitement with the food she was devouring with such ferocity it would rival Cho'Gath

"You're really are into this Lux, but I don't know which ship I can board, Noxus is out of the question, Bandle City is abit more neutral, but I am still a noxian" Riven gave a disappointed sigh.

"Nonsense Riven! You'll will be with me, no? You're safe boarding the ship from Bandle City with me" She said with a smile. The tanned girl returned the smile and nodded.

"Alright then, we set off in two days time, be ready with whatever gear you might need, I don't know what I should bring yet" She said mindfully.

Two Days later

Riven got teleported to Bandle City due to the teleport runes which have been placed at all city states for easy travel for champions of the league, not all champions can use the runes to get into a opposing state, but Riven got a special permit from the high summoner to use the rune-stone this once to get to Bandle City to meet up with Lux.

When Riven walked the streets of Bandle City looking for the way to the docks, she met up with Poppy who was patrolling the streets with her hammer Whomper over her shoulder.

"Greetings Poppy, how are you this afternoon?" Riven greeted respectfully

Poppy turned around to see Riven's high stature and saluted back with a stoic facial expression.

"Hail Riven, I guess you are here for the ship to the island off the shore of Ionia?" She remarked almost expressionless and with a stone cold tone.

"Right on spot Poppy, can you please show me the way to the docks? I need to meet up with Lux there" She asked politely

"Ofcourse, just follow the main street to the main square and take the broad road to your left, and you'll see the signs on your left hand side" She made it sound easier to find then it would actually be, since she knew this place like in the back of her hand.

"Thanks Poppy, too bad you are not joining us on the island, it would have been fun" She made a small laugh and waved goodbye to Poppy

After an hour of searching the city, she finally found the docks, the Lady of Luminosity was standing on the first pier waiting for Riven, Lux waved both her hands in a wide arch to get Riven's attention, when the Exile saw the hand-flailing lightmage she ran over to her to join her on their journey together.

"You finally made it! I'm glad, we shall depart soon, I hope you are ready for a time of your life!" She said with a higher amount off glee then normally, slightly unnerving to Riven, but she paid it little mind.

"Well I couldn't leave my friend hanging around like this all day, now could I" Riven said with a small smile on her face.

They've boarded the ship and set sail towards adventure and a hopeful sunny beach.


	2. Out of the closet and into the storm

Author's Note : Okay first chapter wasn't so bad i think, a few misspells here and there, haven't been writing papers in English since back in school, so i feel old saying that but oh well.

Here comes more, hope sincerely you enjoy reading it as it was for me to write it.

**WARNING – Contains Lemon and Citrus drinks**

Chapter 2 – The Voyage Part 1

"Wooooow, look at this ship, it's so much larger from the inside" Lux exclaimed with awe, turning around so many times to look at the decorations and the ships interior colors she nearly tripped, Riven was there fortunately to catch her before she fell to the floor.

«Thanks Riv, would've hurt myself seriously there, he-he, I cant believe we're going stay on this ship for 3 days before we arrive on the island» Lux got back at her feet and turned around to face Riven.

«Lets check out our cabins! With the inside looking so gorgeous i cant wait to see our cabins!»

Riven silently nodded and followed Lux down the corridors, Riven noticed some familiar paintings on the wall, one in particular which stood out, it was a painting of her own blade, back when the blade was always at its full glorious form.

Riven wondered why the painting of her own blade would be displayed on a ship who had nothing to do with Noxus in any form, she kept walking after Lux who was quite a bit of distance ahead, she was even more confused, there were paintings of many Demacian, Ionian and Freljordian trademark weapons from the champions whom reside from these states, Riven was in deep thoughts when she walked aimlessly down the corridor, bumping into Lux who was standing in the doorway of a cabin.

The cabin was massive, it held 2 king size beds and 2 more sets of rooms where there were a bathroom and a dressing-room, and the decoration of beautiful pictures of the island they were heading for and the colors of the room reminded what would be a light-show of gold, red and white colors.

«Oh My» Lux said as she entered the room slowly, turning around to face Riven.

«I think we need to share this cabin Riv» Lux said with a bright blush pointing at the tag on the door where both their names stood on-top of each other.

«Share a cabin? Isn't there one for me alone? I do like my privacy» She did like to meditate on the days events and the plans ahead in complete silence and solitude.

«But i wont disturb you Riven, i know how you like being alone, but this isn't the time to be alone, we should be together and enjoy the time we have here on this massive ship, even if the island is going to be beautiful and fun, this is a one of a kind ship i am dying to explore»

Riven knew Lux was right, there is no reason to be alone and meditating at a time like this, its time to have some fun.

"You win Lux, lets head up and to the open deck shall we? There should be so much to see up there" Riven took Lux  
by the hand and started walking out of the cabin, leaving Lux little time to grab the key laying on the mid-high shelf. The door self-locked when they left the cabin.

When they arrived outside on the upper decks, they saw deckhands walk about all over the place, maintaining the ships exterior.

Lux walked about and around a corner, a moment later she came running back to Riven.

"I found them!" She yelled, Riven being slightly confused but was later greeted by a sight she did expect seeing eventually.

Many of the other women of the league were sitting around the deck on chairs underneath parasols and laying on sunbeds getting a suntan.

Caitlyn's keen sniper eyesight spotted the duo coming into sight and waved them over

Riven felt literally overdressed on the deck when all these beautiful women laying and sitting around, dressed in nothing more then bikini's. She even noticed Janna sunbathing topless.

"So you finally found your way up here, I am glad to see you both" Caitlyn said while extending a hand to give a handshake with Riven and Lux.

"Have you been shown your way to your cabins as well?" Caitlyn asked curiously

"No, we found the cabins with our name-tags on, and its strange we have to share a cabin, don't you think?" Riven said focusing on Caitlyn but having Janna in the corner of her eye.

"Why do you say that? Its a big ship yes, but there is a lot of things to do here so the space for cabins isn't unlimited, nevertheless the use of the cabins are for 3 things in general" Caitlyn said with a slight smirk on her face.

"And what would those three be?" Did Lux ask curiously

"Sleep, shower and sex" Caitlyn said flat and honest.

Lux blushed some when hearing Caitlyn mentioning sex, looking slightly at Riven who were looking out on the ocean horizon and pondering what was happening.

In reality Riven was staring at Janna from the corner of her eye, the Storms Fury was unaware of the girl's hungry eyes when she opened her eyes and rose up from the sunbed and started replacing her bikini top.

Riven's mind raced with thoughts about her sexuality, she was unsure why she was so attracted to the blonde mage, was it in the heat of the moment where she saw her bare breast, or could it be a hidden feeling she have yet to discover.

As Janna stood up she looked over to Lux, Riven and Caitlyn.

"Good afternoon Riven, its been awhile since I have seen you, ever since that match in the league where we were a total menace for the other team" She said with a wink, standing up and walking towards the interior of the ship, swaying her round hips slightly, before she entered the open door she gave a last look over to the Exile who were still staring at Janna's behind.

Riven snapped out of the trance and looked back at Lux and the piltoverian sheriff, who were talking among themselves, feeling kinda hot and horny at the same time, She decided to wander off a bit too find some solitude and to meditate.

While meditating Riven couldn't think about anything else then the blonde flawless body and those eyes, she now was more and more convinced about what was happening to her.

The swordswoman eyes snapped open from her meditation and spoke out in a low tone to herself

"I am gay" She said with both a slight dissapointment but at the same time with a hint of excitement.

Lux were having a nice long chat with Caitlyn when they were approached by Shyvana who wore a fire themed bikini.

"Luxanna, its great to see you joined us here on the cruise towards the island everybody is speaking so highly about, whom did you arrive with?" The hybrid dragon have always been a guardian for Lux, and here was no different, she have always looking after her like a big sister since she joined Demacia years ago.

"I arrived with Riven, it took some persuasion to get her to join me, but she eventually gave in" She said with a soft smile.

"Riven hm? I admire her skill with the blade, but where have she taken off too then? Shouldn't you stay together while you are here? I mean since only one of you have the key to the cabin" She mentioned while taking a sip of a drink she had standing on the round table under the parasol.

"Oh bummer, I forgot to tell Riven about the lone key in the cabin, where could she be?" She was slightly worried.

**Lemon milestone-**

Later that night the white haired woman was walking trough the corridors of the ship while scanning the cabin doors for a specific name, she didn't care for any other person at this moment, all she wanted was behind the one cabin door she was looking for.

Eventually she found the cabin, with a tag on the door saying "Janna and Caitlyn"

Riven was slightly taken aback that Janna was sharing cabin with the sheriff, but didn't think much about it when she started to knock on the door, her heart skipped several beats when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

When the doorknob started to turn, she was tempted to just run away due to fear for what was coming next, but she stood her ground and steeled herself.

The door opened slowly and carefully, a pair of green beautiful orbs on a smooth peerless face which belonged to the wind mage.

"Oh, good evening Riven, its a surprise to see you here" She said slightly seductively.

The door opened up completely show off the cabin itself and most importantly Janna's full form, still in the same bikini she was sunbathing in.

"Please, come on in, there is no one else here. Maybe you would like something to drink?"

Riven strode into the cabin and nodded for the offer of a drink, she was very hot so a cold drink could ease her a bit.

"I am unsure of why you come to our cabin at this hour, but our good sheriff said she would be visiting Shyvana tonight so we are all by ourselves.

Janna reached the drink over to the visitor who was standing in the middle of the cabin looking unsure of what to do, she looked over to the other girl who was standing there with the drink in her hand, Riven accepted the drink.

The Exile took a sip of the drink, the cold liquid had a citrus taste to it.

"What's in this drink?" She asked while taking in the view of the blonde.

"A special lemon-liquor I saved for a special occasion, I saw it fit to open a bottle today" She took a glass for herself and they toasted.

"But I was about to head to the shower, if you wait here, I wont be long" Janna started to walk over to the bathroom door and turned her head slightly "Or you can join me, if u wish"

The head of the exile shot up, blushing furiously and gulping down a big and last sip of the drink. Janna continued into the bathroom, Riven started to panic even if she have admitted to herself to be gay, she didn't expect these feelings to run amok like this.

Riven was walking around the room for some time when she heard the shower being turned on, she now knew Janna was standing in the shower all nude, this was her queue to make a move. She walked slowly over to the bathroom door and opened it up slowly and peeked into the crack of the door, and what she saw would forever be a memory of bliss and beauty, the Storms Fury in the shower full nude with her wet hair down her firm back and reaching almost down to her shapely behind.

Riven mustered up all the courage she could and opened the door widely, the wide open door let in a chilling breeze which made Janna notice her presence, she turned around to let her visitor have a grand view her.

"Took you long enough sweetie, come on in and don't be shy" She walked over to Riven and took her hand, leading her into the bathroom and cupped the tan girl's cheek with her smooth hand and slender fingers.

"This amount of clothes will make you so hot its unhealthy for you, let me help to get some of these garments off" She proceeded to peel off layer by layer of bandage clothing and Riven's shoulder-guard, Janna eyes locked with her "prey's" orange-red eyes as she released her breasts from their confinement.

"You have quite a sized bosom I must say, almost rivaling myself" She remarked as she pulled her in for a kiss.

Riven took the kiss with a blood flushed face and gave in to temptation and lust, she pushed Janna back into the shower and repaid the kiss with force, while planting a hand on the blonde's hourglass shaped waist with her right hand and left hand on her left breast, kissing down her neck.

Janna let out a satisfying moan as she looked down at the hungry whitehead as she kneaded her left breast with slight force, Riven started to grind slightly against her lover's bare front with her own, leaning up to give her a full kiss on her lips again, this was the queue for Janna to take this one step further.

Janna pushed Riven slightly apart from herself and went down on her knees, took both of her hands and forcibly grabbed both of the round tan globes on the Exile's bottom and dragged her closer to the herself, with her companion's nether region within range of her nose, she started to caress the area with her right hand as she looked upward to the moaning girl, looking for a go-ahead sign.

Janna saw the excitement in Riven's face and decided that it was the sign she was looking for, she buried her tongue inside of her sex while looking up to the mounds of flesh which she grabbed with her hands and started to knead and grope at, as she pleasured the whitehead at a incredible rate, she started to feel the urge of need for pleasure in her own nethers.

Riven looked down at her lover's wet face as she sucked on her sex, She grabbed hold of Janna's hands which was planted on her breasts, she was closing her limit and fast. She started to grind her vagina roughly into the blonde's hungry and skilled mouth, screaming and moaning her name, she came in a burst of liquid and a heavy shaken scream.

She felt like she was being pulled backwards towards the shower wall, as she started to slide down the wall. Her stamina drained and she looked up wearily. Janna was still on her knees as she laid a hand on Riven's hand, and helping her up. They walked into the cabin, both still in their birthday suite. With a sudden restored resolve and stamina, the Exile pushed her sexmate into the bed.

Taken aback by this sudden outburst of newly found energy for lovemaking, Janna was pleasantly surprised with her assailant laying on top of her with their breasts kneading together.

Riven started to do another furious kissing-spree on Janna, going downwards towards the large mounds of her, Janna gasped and moaned when her attacker suckled on her nipples and kneaded her fleshy globes.

Riven took one hand and caressed her nether as if she was a plaything, while paying attention to the one mound of sweet flesh with her lips and teeth, Janna started to move her hips to get the other girl to start for real, she wanted it, no she needed it more then anything right now.

Riven acknowledged Janna's need and started by putting two fingers into the soaking entrance, and started pumping slowly but surely, the Mage was in total bliss, with finally feeling the Exile's fingers deep inside of her, which she have been longing for ever since she stepped into the cabin that night.

It didn't take long until Riven stepped up a notch and placed another finger in her and increased her pace, Janna was in complete disarray when it came to her senses, all she needed to feel was her rough handling of her body, and she loved every moment of it.

At the edge, Janna felt powerless to do anything but to accept what was coming, an avalanche of sexual feeling pulsating throughout her entire being, when she came she soaked the entirety of the sheets on the bed.

The Exile's work was done.

"I don't know how to thank you Janna, but I am glad I came over here" She said, while cupping the girl's sweaty and flushed face and gave her a deep kiss.

"You possess an amazing regenerative attribute Riven, it is an amazing perk in these situations" She said with a smug grin.

Riven got up and stepped into the bathroom and gathered her belongings, putting on the half soaked clothing's she had laying near the still going shower, she left with a look back her at Janna's naked and now sleeping form in the bed.


	3. Long day on deck, an even longer in bed

Authors note: Being a newbie when it comes to writing fan-fic and stories in general, i have a lot to learn, a kind soul pointed out quite a few mistakes I did in the previous chapter, I did my best to correct most of them, and found some myself when reading trough the chapter. I will now be more thorough with my rereads of my chapters and gonna improve in general. Thanks Bottle

And some Shyvana in here now, not lemon for her yet, sorry. And some funny cameo's aswell :) Enjoy all. Review please

Chapter 2 – The Voyage Part 2

Lux was a early shiner this day, she have been exploring the vessel from one deck to the other all morning, the wonder of the sea was a magnificent piece of engineering and design.

The lady of Luminosity decided to head back to the cabin to see if her friend has risen from her deep sleep yet, Riven had come back to the cabin quite late the other night, with wet clothes and an exhausted stature, only to cast off her clothing's and smash into the bed, she was glad she left the cabin door unlocked that evening, who knows what would have been off the Exile if she hadn't

When Lux entered the cabin silently, she saw a sleeping Riven still in her bed, placing a hand on her face in disbelief , wondering of what she was doing so late last night.

Heading slowly and silently towards the dressing-room to get a bikini outfit from the drawers there, she slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The sleeping beauty awoke from her deep sleep by the sound of the shower being switched on, she stood up and stretched her aching body, thought about the night before, the night she realized she was actually attracted to women, and even slept with Janna, the strangely fond memory was pushed aside when Lux strode back into the cabin.

"Riv! You're finally awake! I was quite worried when you came back soaking wet and exhausted last night, did anything happen?" The girl asked while she was drying her hair in a towel.

The whitehead turned around to look at her dear friend, Lux was wearing a bikini with blue and golden colors, typical Demacian theme.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened, I just fell, there was a deckhand who were washing a deck and I fell and got the whole bucket of water all over me" She felt bad for having to lie to her friend in this manner, but she couldn't just tell her she was gay and have been having sex with Janna, even if Lux would've loved to know what really happened to the Exile, she wouldn't pry her off the presumably personal information.

"Well, I'll be heading up to the sundeck to get a tan, really do wanna get a tan like yours, hope to see you up there too" Lux said while leaving.

Riven finally got up from bed and headed straight for the shower, while having a long cold shower, her mind again raced over last night's happenings, she still had a hard time believing what she'd have become, a woman whom preferred female companionship.

Exiting the shower, she observed the drawers in the dressing-room, deciding to inspect their content, she was pleasantly surprised when she found an all white plain bikini in her exact size and shape.

"This one suits me perfectly" She spoke too herself while observing herself wearing the white bikini in the mirror, the all white color made her skin look so much more tan then it already was, giving her a more exotic look.

Giving off a smile too her mirror self, she towel dried her hair and made it up like a bun with a pin trough the back, not all satisfied yet, she grabbed a dry white towel from the bathroom, knitting it around her waist and inspected herself one last time, finally happy with her looks she set out to find her friend on the sundeck.

On the sundeck, all the girls from the league were gathered there, Caitlyn, Shyvana and Lux were sitting by a outdoor bar were they shared drinks and words.

Leona, Janna and Vi sat in the large hot-tub in the middle of the deck, enjoying each others company.

The Exile took in the scenery from the deck, knowing it might be awkward encountering the Storms Fury again, hopeful she would be discreet about revealing their night together, so she avoided the tub for now and headed for the bar.

Riven strode with confident and grace to the bar and greeted the trio already present there.

"So the Exile graces us with her presence, its due time I got to see you here" Shyvana spoke out loud, already tipsy from the drinks she'd been throwing down.

"Shyvana, go home, you're drunk" Caitlyn teased her friend, with a small giggle Lux turned to Riven.

"Wow, you look great in that attire Riv, it suits you perfectly, I bet if the men back at the institute saw you now they would be on their knees" Stated Lux, admiring her friend's appearance.

"Thanks Lux, but I'm not so sure about the knee part, the league already hold so many beautiful women to admire, and you don't look so bad yourself"

Lux was just about to tell Riven something about her plans for the day when she was interrupted by a drunk Shyvana.

"LETS DRINK! Riven, come here and sit next to me! We're gonna have a drinking contest!" Shyvana had been throwing down four cocktails since Riven had started speaking with Lux, it was still early in the afternoon and Shyvana was bloodshot under her eyes by the alcohol.

The tan whitehead did as requested by the dragoness, she took her seat next to her and observed what the bartender mixed up for both of them.

Just when Riven was about to take a sip of her drink, Shyvana had already stormed down her drink, she stared at the exile while waiting for her to finish her drink, but the white-haired girl stopped halfway and looked over to the dragon, their eyes met and the dragon's eyes rolled back into her head and she vanished just as fast. She feinted and fell back onto the deck in a large thud.

Caitlyn couldn't do anything but to place a hand on her face and sigh.

"That dragon can't hold her liquor, I better drag her back to the cabin and into bed, I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Alright, take care of our dear dragoness!" Lux yelled after Caitlyn whom were dragging on that drunk hybrid.

Riven couldn't hold her laughter, she did feel bad for Shyvana, but the moment when she just rolled her eyes back and feinted backwards was a priceless moment of comedy.

"You shouldn't laugh at that Riv, she could have been hurt in that fall, its a hard deck" Lux being slightly worried about her guardian dragon.

"I know Lux, but Shyvana is a hard shell too crack, she can take any punishment thrown at her"

Riven reassuring Lux about her dragon-friend's durability.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but let's go to the hot tub! I need to cool off!"

The two girls rose from their seats and side by side they walked over the sundeck, Lux decided then to be playful towards her friend, she took a grip on the knitted end of the whitehead's towel, Riven feeling her warm and smooth hand on her skin, gripping the towel.

And in a sudden movement, the petite girl dragged the towel off the Riven's waist, the towel thief then darted off towards the hot-tubs in a impressive speed for the light mage.

"Come back with my towel you thief!" The Exile yelled as she sprinted into a hot-pursuit, when Riven caught up with the Lady of Luminosity, she had parked herself next to the hot-tub with her hands on her back and looking "innocent".

"Where is my towel? I kinda feel naked without my towel" Riven said slightly embarrassed showing off her curvy behind to anyone looking her way.

"I don't have it anymore, a girl told me to give it to her, she said she wanted to play a game" Lux have always been a playful girl, and Riven knew she wouldn't stop before her game was over, much like a child.

"Alright, now tell me, who got my towel?" Riven looked at her friend amused.

Lux was abit to speak up when the Exile heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I got you're precious towel sweetie"

The white-haired girl turned around slowly, only too stand face to face with a very familiar face, the Storms Fury's eyes locked with Riven and handed her the towel.

Riven took the towel out of Janna's hands and looked the other way, blushing like a red apple, she turned and walked away rather quickly, she came around a corner on the deck, where nobody was present, and she buried her nostrils into the towel, it was wet and used. She could smell the same scent from last night's encounter, becoming horny on the spot, she decided to pull herself together and return to Lux and the others.

Right when Riven was about turn the corner, she almost crashed with Janna.

"Janna? Why are you here? Have you been following me?" the horny whitehead inspected her last night's lover with wide eyes.

The storm's fury almost fell into the tan girls arms, squishing her breasts against Riven's abdomen and using her own breasts as pillows. "You got no idea how good you made me feel last night, I need more off you sweetie, you're like a piece of sugar one get addicted to" She lead one hand under Riven's bikini top, putting her nipple between two slender fingers.

The violated girl bit her lips and moaned slightly, enjoying the contact, but in her mind, thoughts raced "Why here? Why now?" She was spending time with her friend, she broke loose of the wind mage's unsatisfiable appetite for the pleasure of the flesh, and spoke up.

"Janna, I don't know why you're so needy, but I was just spending time with my friends now. I can't run off and fuck you. You're a incredible attractive woman, and a great lover, but it was just this one time, you can call it, a one night stand" Riven explained everything to her with a heavy heart, she didn't like to hurt people's feelings.

"I understand sweetie, but that doesn't mean I wont continue trying, so I hope you're ready for more harassment in the future!" She said with a grin and slapped Riven's round rump once before leaving.

But what the girls didn't realize , they have been studied by a watchful rare demacian eagle, it tilted its head slightly and let out a small screech then flew off.

Lux have been gathering up several more people in the hot-tub, it was quite large, would've easily contain up to twenty women at once,from the left there was sheriff whom had rejoined the gathering, Vi was present, a unfamiliar girl was there too, Janna was nowhere to be seen the same for Leona, and Shyvana have been put to bed by Caitlyn.

Riven placed her towel on a nearby sunbed, she entered the hot-tob and felt she was being eyed by everybody who was in it.

When she was fully in the tub, she looked over to Lux whom was sitting between Caitlyn and Vi, she floated over to her white-haired friend and sat down pretty closely . Lux then gasped slightly and pointed over the edge of the tub.

"Riven look at that! How are those cocktail glasses moving like that? There's no waiter"

The tray of cocktails were actually moving on their own, the tray was hidden over the edge of the tub, but it was moving along the hot-tub. The now two flirty piltoverian duo got a glass each and toasted with a cheer and a smile. When the "tray of cocktails" rounded the corner, Lux couldn't do more then to gasp in surprise and in awe.

"Well ,that's a new one" Riven stated flatly, but clearly amused by the sight.

"By the gods, is it really possible? Rammus? Is that really you?" Lux was shocked seeing Rammus being a waiter on the vessel.

"Ok" Did Rammus say short and bluntly

"It's really you Rammus! You're so cute in that outfit, it's like I can hug you now without killing myself now!" The lady of luminosity called out in total glee.

He was down on all four legs and carrying a very large tray of cocktail glasses on his now non-spiked armored shell, he even had colors on his shell to present as a waiter on the ship.

Riven, Lux and the armor-dillo had a conversation, but all they got out of him was "Ok" and "Yeh", eventually he crept onwards to serve drinks to unattended guests.

Vi and Caitlyn sat even closer to each other now then they did before, Vi's were actually caressing her superior officer's tights, Riven was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, as if she'd start to feel hot herself, Lux studied her friend's face and noticed her intense focus of the two piltoverians. Lux then grinned wickedly, like if she'd had a plan, she rose and exited the tub.

"Riven? Would you like to join me?" She asked politely while extending an hand to Riven

"Where too Lux? Not enjoying yourself? She asked back with curiousity

"I'm actually having the time of my life, just come with me, and I will show you something special" And she lightly waved at the Sheriff and her Enforcer, they responded in kind.

Lux led her friend to the very front of the ship, hanging over the railing with her torso, she looked down at the waves which was being cut by the ship as it sailed towards its destination on the horizon, the light mage motioned Riven to join her.

Riven slowly approached the railing, joining the petite blonde, when she gazed down at the sea, she saw what Lux wanted her to see, dolphins swimming side by side of the ship. They were beautiful, almost hypnotic to watch as they swam with a speed matching the that of the ship.

Then they both saw something familiar, a staff came into view underneath the surface, when they looked even more closely, Lux was the first to call it out.

"Its Nami! She's swimming with the dolphins!" As she gave out this remark, the Tidecaller surfaced and started swimming on her back, waving up and showing off a big smile to the familiar faces she spotted at the ships nose.

Riven was just as surprised as her friend, to see the remarkable mermaid out here, Nami's skill on the field of justice have not gone unnoticed by the Exile, she have often given her most of the credit when they fought together.

As they admired the dolphins and the sun, there came a call from the ships captain.

"Attention all passenger this is the captain speaking, we are proceeding to change course towards Ionia, we have had word from a avian messenger that the Ebb, the ship responsible for the Ionian guests for the tournament, have engine problems and requested to place their passenger to join us on course towards the island"

Lux listened in on the message and gazed over to Riven.

"This means Irelia and the others will join us here! This gets even better and better" She smiled widely.

"We will also inform that there will be some form compensation for the delay when they new arrivals have boarded, we will be arriving on Ionia around midnight, have a pleasant trip and a good night" The message ended, simple short and informative, they were really professional on this vessel.

Meanwhile on Draven Island:

Draven was walking down the path towards his personal mansion, inspecting the receipts from the company he chartered the vessels from, which was transporting the girls from the league, he was less then pleased when noticing the payment they demanded.

As he entered his mansion, he entered his office and threw the papers on his large desk, the desk was made out of the rarest of wood, taken from a real palm tree in a oasis from the Shurima Desert.

Draven called for his butler, "Taric"

A few moments later, Taric appeared in the door opening with his purple gem inlaid suit, with his glinting green eyes and tan skin, he bowed for his employer.

"Lord Draven, with what can I be off service?" He spoke with a deep booming voice, not moving from his bowed position.

"Do you have a estimated arrival time for our guests?" Draven asked with a demanding tone.

"They are due to arrive in two days time, a slight delay due to engine issues with the vessel from Ionia" The gem knight turned gem butler stated without showing any specific emotion in his tone, still in bowed position.

"Then they will arrive one day later then expected, very well, make the preparations swiftly I want to make sure everything is perfect before they arrive, they will see the real League Of Draven!" He commanded, with a cocky grin, he withtdrew a cigar from his drawer and lit it, while curling the left side of the wicked mustache he possessed.

Back on the Voyage:

Riven sat on a sunbed and enjoyed the view of the sunset, Lux left for bed, so she was left to her own devices and enjoyed the time alone.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then she jumped out of the sunbed in a flash when a bird landed on the handle of the bed.

The strange bird flexed its large wings and withdrew them to a relaxed position, it eyed the Exiled and let out a screech.

"Easy Valor, the girl is harmless as she is now" A unfamiliar voice had its source from around the corner.

The woman approached, Riven and recognized her straight away, it was the same stranger whom had been in the hot-tub earlier that day.

"Who are you? I've never met you before" Riven demanded

"Oh, where have my manner disappeared too? My name is Quinn, and that's Valor" Pointing at the big blue eagle.

"So, are you're going to tell me what's you're purpose of sneaking up on me at this hour?" Riven asked as politely as possible

"I had no intention with sneaking up on you, I was told to deliver a message from the Sheriff" She smiled handing Riven a small letter.

"Thank you, I guess" She looked up from the letter, Quinn already gone

Opening the letter, she felt a feint scent of something sweet, a perfume perhaps?

"Dear Exiled Whitey"

Cupcake at you're cabin in ten.

Love Sheriff and the Enforcer.

"An invitation? To my own cabin? How funny, I guess I'll just have to show up.

**Lemon-Citrus-Cupcake Time**

When Riven opened the door to her cabin Lux was absent from the premises, only the smell of the same perfume as the letter was present, neither Caitlyn nor Vi was in sight.

Confused about the situation, she walked into the room and closed the door, she turned around too see the piltoverian duo sitting in the corner around a small table, drinking tea and eating cupcakes.

"Ominous invitation the two of you sent me, to my own cabin" Riven said, suspicious of what was going on.

"Oh don't get you're panties in a twist, we've only want to spend some quality time with you whitey" Vi said, and obviously coming up with a nickname for Riven.

"Hush you, we didn't come here to cause trouble for the girl" Commanded the Sheriff, facing Riven, Caitlyn continued.

"Would you join us for some cupcakes and some tea?" She asked politely

Riven still suspicious of them, approached and took a seat next to the brunette, accepting the tea, and cupcake combination.

Suddenly Vi came with a strange question.

"Tell me Whitey, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

The whitehead almost spilling her hot tea, turning towards Vi and with a embarrassed look on her, blushing slightly.

"Oh what's kind of question is this now?" The sheriff asked the enforcer, clearly annoyed at her.

"It's okay Caitlyn, and yes in the matter of fact, I have kissed a girl before" Riven said, blush flowing on her face as she remembers her time with the Storm's fury.

"I knew it! I told you Quinn was right about her Cupcakes!" Vi shot up from her chair, almost cheering at her superior.

"Now don't get to excited, you living battering ram, we don't know if she is willing yet" Caitlyn trying to calm down her subordinate.

Riven being utterly confused about everything which was transpiring in her cabin, looking over at the sheriff, about to say a word, the Exile's vision got blurred, and her senses escaping her, she feinted.

**10 Minutes later**

Riven awoke from the short slumber, taking in her surroundings, she almost panicked as she noticed she was chained to the bed by cuffs, hands and feet alike.

"_Fluffy cuffs? These belong to Caitlyn? What's going on!"_ Her senses returned gradually, a smell sweet as sugar and sour as lemon reached her nostrils.

Vi came into view in the cabin from the bathroom carrying one of her usual gauntlets, calling out for her boss.

"Cupcakes! She's awake!" She looked excited and with a smirk, looking over to the cuffed girl.

"We're going to have some fun tonight Whitey"

Caitlyn entered the room, carrying with her a bottle of a unknown liquid, she approached Vi from behind and groped her size able bosom from behind, giving her a light peck on the neck.

"Modifications of the gauntlet ready, my dear battering ram?" She purred into Vi's ear.

Vi shivered with excitement, and gave a nod and another wide wicked smile, full of expectations.

The duo approached Riven from both sides, and started caressing her stretched body with their hungry hands and tongues, the girl was still wearing her full white bikini. She was getting goosebumps all over, but more importantly her bikini panty was soaked.

After a while of caressing the chained Exile, the piltoverian team decided steam it up, Caitlyn opened the bottle she'd brought along, and poured most of its content over Riven, it was sticky, and she noticed the smell, the source of the sweet and sour perfume from the letter.

After kneading the liquid all over the whitehead's body, they relieved her of her bikini, Riven gasping, feeling the hands of the girls massaging her breasts, she was starting to lose her mind, she'd started to want what was coming, no matter what it would be.

Vi equipped her gauntlet on her right hand, pulled a small switch , the gauntlet's fingers started to move back and forth, Riven's eyes went wide, knowing what's coming, The width and length of the fingers on the enforcer's gauntlet scared her, fortunately they were smooth and round.

Caitlyn poured the remainder of the content of the liquid on the gauntlet, walking over to her chained prisoner, she spread her legs above Riven's face, bowing down to her exposed vagina.

The Exile couldn't hold herself anymore, she tilted her face upwards and straight into Caitlyn's inviting nether, as the sheriff noticed her captive's willingness, she bowed her waist down to her face for easier access, going down on Riven's own nethers, she spread the lips and started taking peck licks on her clitoris and sucking on her outer lips.

Vi was getting impatient, she'd proceeded to walk over to the girls whom were already enjoying themselves and closed in on Riven's open holes with her gauntlet, switched on and ready to go, the first finger entered the Exile.

Riven's eyes shot open by the pulse of pure pleasure and ecstasy, her back arched high while screaming out unintelligible words, the gauntlet was on full speed, it didn't take long for the whitehead to experience the most intense orgasm she'd ever have.

When Riven came, Vi and Caitlyn got soaked by the mass of vaginal liquid the Exile unleashed, the Sheriff, amused by the sight, looked at Vi.

"I'd think we completed this case flawlessly partner" She said with a triumphant grin

"Yep mission accomplished" Vi responded in kind.


	4. Deck of Cards

Authors note: Kinda

Authors note: Kinda felt i needed to have a threesome with Caitlyn and Vi together with Riven, since someone did point out their "official" lesbian relationship and this is a harem romance fic after all. So on with the show shall we?

Chapter 2 – The Voyage part 3

Riven awoke from her unnatural long sleep, she felt her hands and feet being free from the cuffs Caitlyn chained her up in last night. But whatever the whitehead did, she didn't want to get up from the bed, her legs and her crotch was still numb from the violation from the Enforcer modified gauntlet, the exile hadn't seen any such device before, but it was damned effective in its job of pleasure, she just went back to sleep, she'd need her strength when she'd be facing the Ionian women later that day.

Lux was in the main lobby of the ship, she was waiting for the Ionian champions to arrive, looking for Irelia or any friendly face, she'd been sitting behind the reception counter with both her hands on her cheeks, the handsome male receptionist didn't mind the cute blonde sitting behind the counter beside him.

After waiting for quite some time, the girl finally spotted a familiar shape stepping into the lobby, Irelia the Will of blades had arrived, accompanied by Syndra, Akali, Sona, Ahri and Soraka.

Lux smiled broadly and walked around the counter and approached Irelia.

"Irelia, welcome to the Wave, I'm so glad you all could make it" The girls exchanging friendly hugs and smiles.

"Thank you Luxanna, we'd been looking forward for this trip, it was but a temporarily setback when that ship of ours had it's issues" Irelia has always been formal when addressing other champions of the league, it's been a habit of her's to address her peers by full first name, never nicknames.

"I've taken on the responsibility on myself to guide you too you're rooms" Lux said as she motioned everyone to follow her trough the corridors and the stairs.

Riven was finally awake from her ungodly long sleep, as she got up from bed, and was about to enter the bathroom to proceed to shower she heard footsteps and a familiar voice outside in the corridors, the Exile paid it little mind and stepped into the bathroom for her long awaited shower.

Lux had been showing the Ionian champions to their respective cabins, hoping Riven wasn't still in bed, she headed for her cabin.

Entering her cabin, she noticed the Exile's bed empty, listening in she heard the shower running.

"Riv?, Irelia and the others arrived a few moments ago" Lux said trough the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in ten, you're taking them to the sundeck right?" Riven's coarse voice barely able to get these words out, her screaming last night have made her throat sore

"Well, they will be meeting me up there in a few minutes, I was just coming by to check in on you."

Lux was about to leave when she turned around.

"And I almost forgot, Irelia is dying to see you again Riv, don't take too long"

Riven sighed and studied her mirror image, not failing to notice the tiredness in her facial features.

"I slept for to long, damn these evening, I don't want another long night" She spoke too herself and left the bathroom, cladding herself in a different kind of bikini then yesterday, with a full front and with a couple of straps holding her breasts up which was connected by a large ring between her shoulder bones, and having a bare back.

On the sundeck, all the girls, Ionian and the girls from the mainland alike, have been moving the sunbeds and chairs around in a large circle on the deck, making a large gathering. All the women were scattered around, blended , except for Caitlyn and Vi, whom were always flirting and speaking among each other.

Lux, was sitting between Ahri and Leona, speaking about the mysterious Island as the ship was setting sail towards it, Leona took a look around and spoke up.

"Where's Riven? Didn't you say you were going to check on her Lux?" She asked as she was leaning back on the sunbed, sunbathing in the sun she revered.

"I do not know where she might be, Riven is probably on her way right now, I'm sure of it"

Lux turned her eyes towards the door which lead into the corridors where the cabins lay, hoping to see her friend, a moment later, the door opened slowly and trough a tan whitehead emerged.

Lux started waving at the Exile and motioning her to come over, Riven was surprised too see so many people gathered on the deck, she approached the large circle and planted herself into a sunbed, ironically next to the famed Will of Blades.

The two girls have always been hard rivals in the league, but maybe here, they would've be friendly and enjoy the voyage.

"Say Riven, what do you expect from this so-called Beach Tournament?" Irelia asked the Exile curiously.

"I honestly don't know what we should expect, if it is a tournament, maybe it would've be something else then fighting? I can't see ourselves running about on a beach fighting, plus this isn't arranged by the League, so a death there would be permanent" She stated logically.

"Well, tournament or no, it's good too see you again" Irelia looking at her rival and smiled warmly.

"Likewise Irelia, I hope this will be a journey to remember" She smiled back and leaned back to relax.

"On that subject for once, we can agree" Irelia mimicking Riven.

A crawling form could be seen on the deck, creeping between the sunbeds of the women, Rammus was back to serve drinks the passengers, when he stopped by Riven's bedside and offered her a drink by carefully rattling the trey on his back, making some noise to get the girls attention, the whitehead rose one eye and saw the trey within arm reach by her side, accepting a cool drink with a grateful nod.

"Attention all passengers, this is the captain of the Wave speaking, I will happily announce that by this time tomorrow, we will arrive at our final destination. The compensation we promised when the Ionian's came on board will be full access and three thousand gold worth of playing chips in the casino below, for those who so choose to enter. So enjoy the rest of the day and thank you.

"A casino?" Ahri shot up, "Who else is going?" She yelled out.

"This might a good idea, having some active fun with our fellow champions might be fun" Leona straightened herself to a sitting position, her equal tan to Riven with her simple orange colored bikini were a sight for many sore eyes for sure.

Lux then stood up fully and spoke out to everybody.

"So lets spend the evening at the casino, let's have fun and enjoy the games!"

It was still late afternoon, not quite evening yet, so they had some time to converse and relax in the sun for some time yet.

Meanwhile somewhere on the Island.

Draven was eagerly awaiting a report on the preparations for the many women whom were expected to come to his private island, when he saw a bikini clad servant girl entering his office, he rose his head high. "What news?" He demanded and motioning the girl closer.

"The preparations are ready my Lord Draven, the females you're expecting wouldn't be able to resist you" She said with her face looking at the floor, obviously subdued and obedient to Draven himself.

"Excellent, I will have my Island of women by myself Darius! Not you! Never you!" He said into the air with a fist waving at nothing.

"And now for you're reward girl, come and give me a service with that sweet mouth of yours"

The girl obediently walked to Draven's side and went down on her knees, at his feet she released his member from it's confinement and started giving the self proclaimed noxian "Lord" a oral service.

Back at the Wave.

The evening was closing in, Lux and Riven was in their cabin and thoroughly inspecting the closet for any formal wear, the blonde have told everyone to put on formal clothing's for the casino night.

"Riven? What colors do you prefer?" Lux asked, the Exile sat on a chair looking at Lux bent over form, seeing the girls petite but firm and round behind, lewd thought's ran trough her mind, she shook them off, and felt slightly ashamed of herself for thinking such vulgar thoughts of her best friend.

"Oh, this is just perfect, really Riven, you just have to wear this!" Turning around with a black leotard, "There is even bunny ears and a fluffy tail on the back!" Her eyes being extremely excited about the bunny leotard.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing such a ridiculous outfit! It's way to provoking and childish" Riven was stubborn as always, but Lux putting on the puppy eyes and pleading for the cause, she held the outfit up towards the Exile to examine the size.

"It's a perfect fit! Come on you coward! It'll be so much fun!" She begged as she was getting closer to her friend with the leotard, "Don't back out on this opportunity too have some real fun!" She tried convincing her friend.

Riven finally sighed heavily and gazed away from the outfit, closing her eyes for a moment before she ripped the leotard out of the blondes grasp.

"Fine! I will wear it, but only this once, we'd burn it tomorrow!" She said annoyingly while striding into the bathroom to change.

The lady of luminosity cheered gleefully and almost leap's back into the closet.

After some time, Lux had found her outfit, it was a long tight-fit dress with golden colors and a pair of blue fake flowers on the laces resting on her shoulders.

Riven, whom have yet to emerge from the bathroom, was sitting on the toilet in the bunny leotard, refusing to leave the bathroom.

"Riv, if you don't come out we're going to be late! And I wanna see the bunny-girl herself!" She was teasing her friend trough the door.

"I'm not going in this outfit, find something else for me! If I'm seen in this, I need to exile myself from the League!" Riven have never been so embarrassed to wear such a silly outfit before, she'd rather die then to reveal herself in the bunny-suit.

"Please Riv? We're need to be there in five minutes, and I'm not a person who is late for a party! And I will support you all the way, no need to fear" She reassured her friend, in hopes she would've come out.

The bathroom door slowly creaked open, revealing a sexily clad white haired bunny-girl with ears and the whole package.

"I feel so ridiculous, utterly pathetic, I. Want. To. Die." Was her words when she exited the bathroom, Lux giving off a slight coughing laugh, the blonde took her friends hand and stormed out of the cabin and towards the elevator on the deck, passing Leona, Janna, Caitlyn and Vi, all of them locking their eyes on the bunny running down the corridor.

"Did you guys see that? Or was it just my imagination" Vi asked as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, I'd think we're going to have a big night ahead of us" Predicted Caitlyn.

"I'd might try to get me some bunny leg tonight" Janna said as she licked her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but let's go and have some fun girls" Leona signaled them all to follow.

The elevator trip down to the casino was uncomfortable long for Riven, the leotard leather was already started to gnaw at her her butt cheeks, trying to scratch at the irritating itch, Lux gazed over to her friend and released a small giggle, the sight of the Exile in that peculiar outfit and itching at her butt was very amusing, but she still felt sorry for the girl, she did beg her endlessly to wear it tonight.

Once they arrived at the casino floor, the elevator was surrounded by windows, showing the entire casino before their eyes, both girls were awestruck when they witnessed the spectacle, the amount of space in this vessel was beyond their expectations, they could already see several of the other women standing next to game tables and bars.

"The others have already made themselves comfortable, I wonder what game we shall play first"

"There's a game I've heard about, which sounds quite fun, Black Jack" Riven mentioned knowledgeable about such things, a surprised Lux stared at her friend.

"You're familiar with these kind of gambling games?" She asked curious of her involvement with these sort of practice.

"Eh, Twisted Fate demonstrated it for me once, it was quite simple and easy, great way to pass the time, I would guess" She'd made up an excuse, looking innocent.

Once they exited the elevator, Lux quickly scanned the gambling grounds and found all the girls have gathered around a size able table, shouts and cheers were already coming from the mass of women.

Rushing over to the table, the duo passed a bar, Riven halted and ordered three double cocktails, the bartender started off with mixing the cocktails after taking in the view of the bunny-girl whitehead.

When they first cocktail was finished, the Exile took it all down in one go, then the next and the third. She waved the bartender off and walked over to the crowd, if she'd have wanted to remember this evening, she would've taken two less cocktails, but with this leotard bunny outfit, that would never happen.

The game was about with throwing dices, getting the highest number wins, simple and clean.

Just as the bunny got involved with the crowd, all eyes were on her, she froze not knowing what would happen, the silence was killing her slowly, she didn't want to die today, so she broke the silence.

"Hi everybody! What's the game here? And who is playing?" She tried to change the subject, she knew why they're staring at her, its her stupid bunny outfit, "Damn you Lux" Riven thought.

Ahri walked over to the frozen Exile and pulled her into the crowd, as the fox guided the girl towards the table, Riven could feel a hand sliding over her butt and groping it tightly before releasing it, she turned her head only to get eye contact with the Storms Fury, and she sighed again.

"I will get you for this Lux, this one will want me for dinner tonight!" Her mind raced on.

As the fox and the bunny got trough to the gambling table, Riven was in awe when seeing how large the table actually was, it held so many different colors and squares in it, with chips laying about and a long hook whom a attendant of the table held, and a spinning wheel with a small tin ball inside of it.

"This is the roulette table, we bet on a color and number and we throw to see if we can get it right, the ones that does, wins, easy" Ahri explained and eyed Riven from top to toe.

Riven played a few rounds of the game and won nothing, frustrated about he loss, she called for a waitress and ordered a few drinks.

"Ahri, would like a drink or two?" She asked the fox kindly.

"Yes please, I could use something to warm me up" She rubbed slightly up against Riven.

Moments later, the waitress returned with more cocktails, the Exile throwing the drink, many of the girls were observing her drinking habits, a comment came from Shyvana.

"Perhaps I couldn't have beat her in a contest after all" She sighed and continued to converse with Syndra and Soraka.

Ahri came up with an idea, wanting to share it with everybody, she jumped on top of the roulette table, stopping all the dices thrown and getting the full attention of everybody present.

"Alright everybody, I have a suggestion! Since we are all girls here we shouldn't be ashamed to try out some new things no? So here is my idea, we roll dices for kisses!" She clapped her hands together and waiting for some response from her audience.

"Have you finally lost what's left of your tiny fox brain Ahri? A dice for a kiss game? This is lewd and childish" Irelia scolding the fox for her suggestion, she voted against it, but was the only one.

Everybody were very intrigued by the idea, not only to kiss another woman, but to see who enjoys it the most.

Riven gulped down a big chunk of saliva, looking over to Lux, hoping they wouldn't be kissing, she didn't want to show that she was sexually attracted to her best friend, she took another sip of her drink wanting to drink the night away instead.

"So, who'd want to start? Step forward anyone!" Ahri announced with high expectations.

Shyvana was first to step forward, she looked at Ahri who obviously led this little game and asked.

"What shall I do fox?" She asked, curious of the game rules.

"Challenge someone and say a number between two and twelve, if the dices I throw equals one of these two numbers you choose, you have to kiss, if not you're home free.

Shyvana scanned the women, and pointed at Syndra

"Seven!" She called out, Syndra standing there, not too many emotions coming from her, but she wasn't against the game either.

Ahri threw the dice, and after a short silence, the dices landed on five and two.

"Its a seven! We have a winner! Now you can kiss your bride" She joked and bowed gracefully.

Shyvana stormed over to the Sovereign and forcefully kissed the purple clad Ionian, too her surprise the purple mage clasped her arms around the dragoness and firmly held her in for a longer kiss, obviously enjoying themselves, they were left to their devices as they made out for a longer period of time.

"So who will be our next contender? Will it be a will strong warrior of Noxus, or a green dressed agile woman from Ionia, or maybe the lighted up mage from Demacia?" She tried to peel off the nervousness many of the girls might have about the game.

Lux stepped forward, and stretched her hand into the air.

"I will go Ahri!" She called out gladly, pointing around and around , she couldn't decide, she finally stopped and her finger was pointed directly too Janna.

Riven was surprised it wasn't her she'd pick, but happy about it too.

"Ten!" She yelled out, looking at the table with the dices.

Ahri threw the dices, and it landed, a sickly silence came over the table once again. The number came to a halt at nine.

"Awww I apologize Lux, but you've wont be kissing the storm tonight"

Riven took a peek over her shoulder too look for Shyvana and Syndra, but they were long gone, she could only imagine what they're doing this very moment, the thought of it turned her on slightly and decided to have some fun.

"Ahri! I will go next" The exile stated seriously.

"Oh we'd have a willing one here! This is good! Very good! Now, who will you choose?"

The bunny-girl took gazed over the audience to find someone suitable for her current situation, she pointed at a girl whom were standing in a lonely corner of the gathering, a exile of society of the people around her, Diana The scorn of the moon had been picked by the Exile.

"Oh, an interesting choice Riven, I cannot confirm if Diana is part of the game however" The fox looking at the moon disciple and made a questioning gesture towards her, the Scorned only noded and the game went on.

"What number Bunny?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Twelve" Riven knew only 2 numbers would've get so high, but she knew in her guts that this was the right thing to do. A way to tell everybody what she really was, that was her plan.

Ahri prepared to throw the dices, and when they were in the air, hovering above the table's surface, they seemed to never land.

As they dices started to descend, they would've bounce around pretty violently before landing on their respective sides.

Ahri observed the dices and called them up.

"Six and Six... Amazing, its a WINNER!" Ahri was absolutely overzealous in her excitement she couldn't contain it.

Riven gracefully walked up to the Disciple of the moon and stood closely to the silverhead , placing a hand on her slim but curved waist, she pulled her in and kissed her deeply, everybody had their eyes locked on the kissing girls.

Diana had her groping hands on the Exile's firm butt, massaging it and responding to the kisses Riven was hammering at her, with her tongue down the whitehead's throat, after a few minutes of oral and caressing pleasure the bunny-girl broke the kiss, and turned towards the onlookers and said.

"I'm gay, and I'm loving it, accept it and move on, good night" Riven made a last statement before she left and retired for the evening.

Author's note:

This wasn't what I had planned for this chapter, but as I wrote it down, it just bumped into my head.

" I have to have a battle bunny Riven chapter!" Was the idea which came into me when I was typing the captains announcement of the casino. But there was no lemon-Citrus in this chapter, and I'm fine with that, its fairly long, a bit shorter then the 3rd chapter, but its definitely a worthy read.


	5. A Game of Will and Skill

Authors Note: Sorry for late update, when working offshore I don't always have time to write a lot each day, especially when I break shift and go on the night-shift, kinda messes up my sleep schedule

Chapter 3 : The Arrival

Riven was standing at the railing on the sundeck, watching the island coming into view in the distance, it was larger then she expected, half of the island was covered by a large forest with palm trees and a dormant volcano, a massive beach at the center of the island shore.

"Attention all passengers, this is the captain speaking. I must first say it's been a pleasure to have you esteemed champions with us, and I sincerely hope our services have been too you're satisfactory. So now I will gladly announce that we have arrived at our final destination, be prepared to disembark in one hour, we will now proceed to dock. We on the Wave hope too see you all again on you're journey back to the mainland"

A large pier could be seen on the west side of the island, obviously where the ship would've dock, she worked up a slight smile and thought of the encounters and her experiences on board the Wave, they would've become fond memories.

Lux appeared behind Riven with a poke on her shoulder.

"I've packed our bags, we're all ready downstairs in the lobby to leave" She said as she started to go back where she came from. The Exile staring at the island, wondering on what awaits on this mysterious small piece of land.

"You're coming right? You can't stand there all day" She noted and waited for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm coming" She turned to see her friend extending a hand.

"Come now, this will be fun" The whitehead could see the concern and kindness in her friend's sincere face, she smiled and took the blonde's hand.

When they arrived at the lobby, all the women were ready with their belongings, waiting for the doors to the pier bridge to open, Riven released Lux's hand, hoping that none of the girls saw them arrive hand in hand, she wasn't going to become suspected about a intimate relationship with a close friend like her, it would've been wrong.

She did notice Syndra and Shyvana holding hands tightly.

"Guess those two had a pleasant time last night" Riven whispered to Lux.

The blonde turned her gaze towards the couple.

"I guess you'd could say that, they look so cute together, don't you think?" She was happy for the two lovebirds, almost envious of their new found connection

"They sure do, Ahri really knows how to charm people together" She said, amused of Ahri's selflessness.

The rumbling of the ship came to a stop, signaling the engines had come to a complete halt, the doors leading to the pier's extended bridge proceeded to open, and the sunlight creeping trough the thin line of the doors as they separated, as the blinding sun came into full view of the women, only Leona stood fast and faced the sun without faltering, Diana almost seemed to be whipped by the strong sunlight, being a opposing element of the sun, she hid in the shadows as much as she could.

"Dear passengers of the Wave, this is you're captain speaking, you are now able to proceed to the pier, please keep all limbs inside the bridge's railings, this ship will be heading for Ionia for supplies and refueling, we'd be back here in three weeks time. Stay safe and enjoy you're time here. Thank you"

The women disembarked from the ship, the first impression of the island would've been the major beach which stretched as far as the eye could see, a large mansion stood proudly in the lush vegetated area past a large area of pools and huts, Lux took in her surroundings and quickly pointed and yelled out.

"Look over there! It's a volleyball course! We'd have to play that!" Taking Riven from her wrist and rushing trough the crowd and towards the course.

Shyvana planted her palm on her greyish purple toned face, and turned slowly to Syndra.

"Typical Lux, always high on life, would've you like to join me?" Her face turned to a slightly deeper purple color and loosened her grip on Syndra's hand.

"Dear dragoness, you already know the answer too you're question, so why'd you ask?" Syndra tightened the grip on the hybrids loose hand, and gave a small peck on her cheek, stealing a smile from the dragon.

Riven and Lux re-joined the group as they gathered on the rocky path.

As the girls marched down the cobblestone patch which lead to the big mansion, they were met with a surprising sight, a tall and dark haired man, standing proud wearing a purple colored butler suit.

It took some time before he was recognized.

"Taric? Why in the void are you here?" Lux asked with confusion and curiosity

"I'm here to guide you too the lord of this island, I will be you're guide for as long as you stay" His deep and full voice made this clear for the girls in front of him.

"If you'd please follow me, I will take to the lord" He motioned the arrivals to follow him with a bow.

As the girls followed Taric, they murmured between themselves about the situation.

"Why do you think Taric is the "butler" around here?" Caitlyn whispered to her friend Vi suspicious of the entire ordeal.

"Don't know cupcakes, but he does look good in that suit, outrageous outfit I must say" The Enforcer said in a low tone, trying to mimic Taric's way of speaking, laughing lightly, she planted her palm on the sheriff's butt with a light slap.

"Keep you're hands in check bulldozer, no games right now" the brunette was getting serious, and that meant no games for sure, disappointed Vi withdrew her hand and placed it on her own waist.

Riven were hanging back at the rear of the group, she was curious of her surroundings and felt slightly unnerved of the place, like she was being watched.

The lady of luminosity turned and waited for her white bikini clad friend.

"What's the hold-up Riv? You don't look so good"

For a moment she would've swore she saw nervousness in the Exile's face, she approached her and took her hand and dragged her over to the group.

Riven didn't say a word, as the group continued to the mansion, where a small army of female servants were lined up on either side of the cobblestone path.

The servants greeted the arrivals as they marched past.

"Riv, you're seeing what I'm seeing?" Her tone low and possible, gesturing to the servants expressionless faces

"Yeah, they are docile and tame" Her strange choice of words made Lux concerned, "Tame" was a word often used by Noxian slave traders when selling or describing their "wares".

As Taric reached the foot of the stairs, leading up to the main entrance of the mansion, he turned and raised his voice for all too hear.

"I will enter and fetch the lord, he will be here shortly, please wait" His voice loud and smooth, almost like he had been practicing for this event.

Ahri was restless, she spoke up.

"What's this hold up, I want to have some fun, and on a second thought, where are the Noxians? Shouldn't they'd have arrived her before us?" Her statement rang true, the Noxian ship would've arrived long before the Bandle City ship, something was off on this island.

"Ahri's words are true, there are no Noxians here yet, this has become suspicious indeed" Caitlyn agreed with the foxy lady.

The girl's focus was captured as the doors to the mansion separated, they couldn't believe their eyes when laying eyes on the "lord" of the island, Draven the Glorious Executioner, proud and sure of his position he possessed stood there with his grin from ear too ear.

He let out a hearty laugh, he held his hands in the air as he yelled out.

"Welcome to the League Of Draven! There have been made many preparations for you're arrival!" Draven with the huge grin, scanning the women, finding no enthusiastic response from them, Shyvana was yawning, Syndra was staring into the sky, Janna had her eyes traced on the Exile, Riven gave a questioning and confused look at the "lord" of the island, his arms falling to his sides.

"Very well, I invited you all here for a special tournament, you'll enjoy the sun and the beach." He took a short breath and continued.

"The tournament will be games of Beach Volleyball, not many of you know of this beach game, but instructions will come at a later date, but for now scatter and enjoy the island!" He instructed the girls and bowed and retreated back into his mansion.

"Beach Volleyball tournament? I've never tried this game before." Shyvana shot out first, turning her eyes to Syndra, oozing with excitement.

"Neither have I, I'm looking forward to learn of the rules of this game, but isn't it that course with the net Lux saw on the beach when we arrived?" Syndra turned to the lady in mind with a questioning look.

"Yes, that's the volleyball course, I've played a few games of it, so I'll show you the rules, or on second thought, let's all go to the beach and play!" She waved a hand in the air to get everyone's attention.

"I agree, if this is going to be the activity which will be held a tournament off, then we shall prepare!" Irelia's determined attitude rubbed off on everyone, they all marched together back to the beach.

As the girls arrived at the beach, they was met with a strange sight, Rammus on the beach, he'd retrieved his spiked shell again, but now he also wore flower themed summer shorts and a pair of sunglasses, he walked slowly up to the girls and pointed at the volleyball course.

"Ok" He turned and strode towards the course, and picked up the ball, then pointing at Riven.

"Me? What you want me for?" She asked curiously.

"Ok" He then threw the ball at the whitehead with all his strength, catching the ball, she felt the force behind the throw, surprised she looked over to Lux.

"Maybe he wants us to play" Riven hoped she'd didn't misunderstand the armordillo, Rammus rolled towards the girl with the ball.

Riven knew all too well how devastating the famed powerball could be, she gritted her teeth for a harsh impact, eyes closed.

No impact came, no pain, no spiked shell in the face, she dared to open her eyes.

Rammus looking up facing her, only a foot away from her before he would've rammed her, he then said.

"Ok" And moved to the side to let the girl pass.

Riven walk's on the course and turned to the rest, throwing the ball over to Lux, she caught it mid-jump and ran slightly past her friend, she looked over her shoulder and said.

"Maybe you should watch you're back some more Riv" She gave a crocked smile and loosened the knot on the back of the whitehead's bikini top.

Riven was caught completely off-guard by her friend's sudden action of teasing, grasping her top and holding it tightly too her breasts before it'd fall off, Janna was staring hungrily at the victim of summer pranks, almost panting like a dog in heat.

"I'll will have my revenge Lux!" She turned away from the rest and re-knitted her top on, then ran after her friend.

"Okay, everybody gather' round please" As everyone was gathering around Lux in a large circle, as she explained the game rules.

"Hah, this should be my type of game, throwing balls around is just my thing" Syndra said with high confidence.

"That might be so, but this is a game of physics, not magic, so we can't use our magical abilities to effect the game, that's one of the rules when a magically attuned person is involved" Syndra slightly disappointed at the silly rule.

As Lux was just finishing explaining all the rules, Taric came along too make an announcement.

"Ladies, if I'll have you're attention please, Lord Draven have instructed me to split you into teams of two, since this game requires just that" Taric informed.

"The teams will be set shortly, after I have inspected a list of present competitors"

Lux – The lady of luminosity (Demacia)

Riven – The Exile (Noxus)

Shyvana – The half dragon (Demacia)

Syndra – The Sovereign (Ionia)

Ahri – The nine-tailed fox (Ionia)

Leona – The Radiant Dawn (Mount Targon)

Diana – The scorn of the moon (Mount Targon)

Soraka – The starchild (Ionia)

Irelia – The will of blades (Ionia)

Vi – The enforcer of Piltover (Piltover)

Caitlyn – Sheriff of Piltover (Piltover)

Janna – The storm's Fury (Zaun)

Quinn – Demacia's wings (now solo) (Demacia)

Sona – The maven of the strings (Ionia)

Taric finished inspecting the list and turned his attention to the girls.

"Alright, the teams are set, the teams have been set up based on city state and rivalries between you"

"First up, is Leona and Diana, Team Eclipse"

"Soraka and Sona, Team Mend"

"Quinn and Shyvana Team Fury 'n Courage"

"Vi and Caitlyn, of course Team Piltover's Finest"

"Syndra and Janna, Team Levitate (Duh)"

"Ahri and Lux, Team Spellbound"

"And lastly, Irelia and Riven, Team Fervor 'n Valor"

Taric drew a deep breath after announcing the team setups, he then continued with a few more words.

"There you'll have it ladies, teams are set, the tournament will start within three days time, get to know each other on a deeper level then you would've on the field of justice, only cooperation will win you this tournament, thank you and good afternoon"

Taric left the course and strolled towards the mansion.

"Damned be this heretical team set up! I can't cooperate with the scorn of the moon! She'd only hinder me!" Leona's outburst shocked just about everyone, except for Diana that is, she foresaw this to happen miles away.

"These might not be the most acceptable set ups, but if we are too win, we need to put all our differences aside and fight together!" Irelia gave a determined glare at Riven, signaling her to follow the Ionian guard captain.

**Highly Anticipated Willful Citrus and Super sour lemons ahead. Be warned**

Riven followed Irelia, wondering where she'd might take her, she spoke up.

"Where are we going Iri? Don't we just need to discuss this?" The whitehead was giving a small look over the ionian's rear, the red and white striped bikini made no attempt of hiding the curves of the well toned warrior from Ionia.

"Told you not to call me that, **Rivi** its a nickname only a few might address me with" Her voice expressed a hint of annoyance and amusement by striking back at the self proclaimed exile.

Riven tried not to stare, but the suntanned bare back made her started to shiver with excitement, Irelia halted and scanned the beach, finding several more volleyball courses, she made a full turn and set her eyes on her teammate, the noxian shook off her daydreaming and faced the ionian.

"Alright, we'll practice here, but there's something I need to speak too you about" She trailed off her focus and gazed over the horizon of the ocean.

"Yes? What's the matter Iri? It's been a long time since I last saw this look on you're face" Riven was getting slightly worried, even if they were huge rivals in the league, they didn't hate each other anymore even with their city-states being archenemies after the invasion in Ionia.

Irelia turned towards her rival too speak.

"Do you remember the ambush I led against you and you're platoon of warriors?" She asked with a determined look, but she seemed to have a different aura about her, one of sadness and loss perhaps.

"Yes, I remember it, you're ambush was probably one of the most effective I've seen in the entire war, no wonder you became the guard captain, but I also remember the waste it was for both our sakes, when the putrid and pathetic excuse of the man Singed got both of our clashing brothers and sisters to fall over and die because of his terrible weaponry" Riven clearly had poison on her tongue when speaking about the madman.

Irelia started to tear up, she could feel the liquid in her eyes swelling up and wanted released, she seemed to give in to her body's need.

"All this time, I've held it back, I was responsible for all the people who died that day" Riven gave her a friendly but intimate embrace as she held her tightly.

"I don't understand how you've made it Riv, it's been gnawing on the inside of me for all this time"

"Shhh Iri, its been tough on me too, but the past is not to deny, we'll have to accept it and move on, you can do that right?" The Exiled soothed the sobbing and usually Ionian iron woman.

Irelia retracted her head from Riven's shoulder and faced the white-haired Noxian girl, her gentle red-orange gaze shared a contact with the captain's tear glistening emerald green orbs, she closed the distance between herself and the exile, halfway trough the whitehead took the hint, taking in the rest of the gap and embraced her in a deep and passionate kiss, they fell to the sandy ground below.

They were out of sight from the rest of the girls, Riven lay on top of Irelia, as they shared their burden and passion on the sand beneath them and the summer sun above them, Irelia broke their oral bond to take a breath.

"Riv- I got sand in my-you know" Irelia blushed furiously, hoping Riven would understand her brief explanation of discomfort.

Riven took in the view of her partner in passion laying beneath her, she rose up, knees on either side of the Will of blades, sighing she spoke.

"I know Iri, I have sand down there too" She admitted, raising a grin of mischief, mind being invaded by lewd thoughts, bowing down to the girl beneath her.

"But I know what can be done about that, lets hit the showers" She whispered into Irelia's ear.

Eyes widened on the silverhead, looking slightly away with a red glow on her face, she slowly returned her contact with Riven.

"Let's wait just a little while more, can't we?" Her face were flushed with a red color, it almost glowed.

"Then what do you have in mind Iri?" Irelia only held a intense eye contact with her friend, only to get a questioning look back.

"Iri?" That was her signal to engage, she made a sudden and surprising movement in a flash, flipping over Riven and took the lead, she was now on top of her opponent.

"Wooaw, easy there girl" The Exile made a cute and amused laugh, planting both hands on the ionian's firm waist, caressing her toned abdomen and hips, Irelia bowed down and whispered into Riven's ear.

"Now it's my turn to be on top, and don't you forget who excels at it" Her facial expression was that of arousal and determination mixed into a bowl with rivalry and passion, a potent substance.

Placing her hands on either side of Riven's head, she lowered herself on to the Exiled, Irelia pecked her lips lightly and started to lick and kiss down the neck, torturing the girl with the short and tickling kisses and light licks on the caramel colored skin.

She arrived at Riven's two round mounds of flesh, she didn't waste time to grab them both firmly with her strong hands, they were quite the handful, the grip made the Exiled yelp in surprise, biting her lower lips with a moan as she followed Irelia's eyes without breaking eye contact.

The woman in control continued from massaging Riven's ample breasts, starting to lick them, where the bikini top didn't cover of the large globes, she didn't however much to the Exile's disappointment, remove the clothing from her chest, Irelia crept southwards over the toned abdomen of the noxian, watching the wet body of the sweat she produced, smelling it and the musky smell of her arousal, she licked and pecked on her stomach, placing a hand on the caramel ass she could grope and massage.

"Iri, please, no—more games" She said wearily and with a unsteady voice, she was as turned on as an rabbit in heat.

Irelia finally reached the largest point of interest on the tasty body she'd been exploring, Riven's nether regions, she decided to torture her some more by starting to slip her bikini panties down, and halts when she saw a pure white and trimmed patch of hair.

"You trim it very nicely Rivi" She teased, and started to pick at the small patch of hair with her lips, not revealing her folds, this was almost unbearable for Riven, her soaking wet caverns needed attention and needed it quickly.

"Just do... something, please, I can't stand this play anymore", she moaned by the teasing pleasure the captain bestowed upon her, Irelia was now slowly and lightly massaging her nethers trough the fabrics of the panties.

Desperate for flesh to flesh contact, Riven attempted to pull down her bikini bottom herself, but in vain when Irelia was there to deny her the pleasure she needed so much.

Irelia stopped all massaging and groping at this time, she crept northwards again ,but this time she sliding herself over Riven, coming face to face with the whitehead, pleasing her with a deep wet and welcoming kiss, both of them sweaty and needy for the contact.

Irelia's determination for an prolonged session of just bodily contact and attuning herself with Riven, was driving the Exile mad with anticipation for what was next, all the bodily pleasures she was denied was turning into downright torture, this however was the goal of which the Ionian wanted to reach, build up incredible tension in the girl before moving on to the process of release.

Irelia was in total control now, she rose to her knees crossing Riven once again, and playfully slid her hands, fingers split to get tickling touches all over the torso and arms of the girl.

"You're have to be ready for what's to come my dear, it'll be wonderful" She made a wicked smile of promise of pleasure and release.

Riven couldn't do anything but to wait, this wait however was likely one of the hardest things she'd ever done, even her past couldn't compare to the torture this woman took her trough, every nerve in her body was at it's limit, but she couldn't do anything about it, she was in a total hopeless situation and couldn't get out without Irelia'sapproval.

After the extended teasing and tension rising, Irelia decided to proceed to release the poor whitehead of her torture, she grabbed a hold on both of Riven's breasts and raced her face to the Exile's own, deep kiss with her tongue rolling inside of her oral entrance, removing the first of two pieces of clothing, she pulled back from the kiss and moved her mouth southwards once more and started to suckle and bite lightly on the hard erect light-brown nipples on the fleshy globes.

Riven gave out a loud moan, it's finally time, her release was getting close, she anticipated it, she wanted it and needed it.

"You know Riv, its unhealthy to not have an orgasm with that amount of tension in you're body" She teased her, "blaming" her for being so tense.

Irelia continued her supreme massage of Riven's bust, making sure every inch of the exposed flesh have been explored, especially the crown of the mound.

She kept going southwards while caressing her glorious torso, her tongue went back over the abdomen, and finally reaching the highly needful nether region, the panties were soaked all over, the Ionian didn't know if it was sweat or love juices, but she didn't care, she licked the outer fabrics to give a taste of the juices of her lover, sweet and sour at the same time , must be very well mixed with sweat and her own juices.

Irelia ripped the panties off the whitehead, tossing the aside, taking in the full picture of a total nude Riven, shivering in pleasure and nervousness by having no clothes and laying on the beach, knowing full well anybody could see them if they only walked down southwards on the beach.

The dominant player of the game, slid two fingers down Riven's sweat soaked abdomen, and was panting heavily, finally finding the strength to put her palm over Irelia's hand and following the direction the Ionian were taking, when she finally reached her destination, the real pleasure was about to start.

Riven readied herself for what to come, penetration from the guard captain's capable hands, when Irelia licked and stroked the ether's of the Exiled, she moaned loudly and her hips were moving by themselves, she was total lost in pleasure and excitement, there was no arousal anymore, it's beyond even that. It's only instinct and primal urges which went trough her body like two hurricanes smashing together.

When Riven was penetrated by the slender and long fingers of her lover, she felt herself mentally explode, the final trek was closing in, her release was on its way,

Irelia started pumping two fingers into the Exile's tight and waterlogged cavern, while having her mouth and tongue on her clitoris, teasing it while giving her the most wet encounter she'd ever experience.

While Riven was getting pumped, she was moaning Irelia's name while attempting to grasp anything sturdy enough to help support her for the orgasm to come, she found a tree root sticking out of the sands not far from her, she held onto it and waited.

The will of blades kept on pumping, faster and harder and getting more soaked every second as she went on.

"Rivi, you're ready for release? Just nod and you'd shall receive" Irelia gave Riven an happy glance.

"Do it! I'd cant hold back any longer, I'm ready to burst! Please!" She moaned in high pleasure as her rival made her orgasm.

Riven's eyes rolled back into her head as her back arched, bouncing her sweaty breasts into the air, she exploded in a mix of pain and pleasure, an indescribable feeling, her liquid's soaked Irelia as the Exile showered the woman, there was no shame left, it's only them and the release.

Irelia leaned in and gave Riven a long lasting kiss, making her wake from the daydreaming state she was in, the noxian noticed a amused expression on her partner's face, questioning this.

"What's with that face Iri? What's so funny?" Riven was rather unsteady in both body and mind after that encounter.

"Well, I said we were going to train, I've say we are done with the training" She said with a grin and a hearty laugh.

"Now lets hit the showers, still have sand in my vagina" She rose up and reached down to Riven who were in the process of redressing her beachwear.

"I'll guess I've will help you with that" She said with a exhausted smile

Shower was the next goal, and a relaxing one for once.

Authors Note : A Union of Noxus and Ionia imo. Melding of two rivals, becoming one and total attunement to eachother. Well, sort of, I guess this was the longest lemon chapter part I'll ever write, I did decide I would've have them short and simple, but this one actually "deserved" some length, Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and review please :) Comment aswell! It's important for us writers to get the written feedbacks!


	6. Union and heartbreak

Author's note: I apologize for not introducing the Noxian party just yet, but I'm also considering getting the women of Freljord to join the island, if anyone have an input on how and why to place them on the island, I would highly appreciate it. Because they are the people of winter, and warm environment wouldn't really suite them.

Many thanks too NoBottle with her help with grammer, Thanks Hun :D

Check out her chibi art on deviantart: I-see-no-Bottle, enjoy!

Chapter 4 : Unions and heartbreak

After the arrival of the women of the league, the island had become a bustling lively place, the docile servants were keeping the island's facilities in pristine condition and serving the champions needs.

Her tails calmly flailing behind her as she lay on her front and observing the scene before her, Ahri was clad in an tiny wrap bikini, wrapped around her breasts and around her hips and in between her crotch.

She was curious to know how "lord" Draven had been able to charm so many girls while keeping them under control, with her seductive nature, the fox felt she could learn something spectacular on this island.

The Radiant Dawn came walking beside the pools when she spotted Ahri on the sunbeds, approaching the fox she sat down on the bed next to her.

"You seem to be in deep thought Ahri, anything interesting?" Leona asked curiously, the fox often meant trouble, and she would have nothing of it.

"Do you see them Leona? All these girls, buzzing around like little bees, they don't even seem to notice my gaze on them. I've actually tried to throw a charm spell on one of them, but she didn't even react to it." Ahri was frustrated, she wanted to know what had been done to the servants.

"Strange indeed, maybe we can ask Draven directly? I don't see another way." The opinion of the sun-praising warrior meant little to Ahri, she wanted to find out by herself.

"I think I'll be going, I need to find out what's going on here" Ahri rose and left, when she was gone, Leona caught sight of a pair of the champions she'd arrived with, laughing and holding hands, obviously flirting vigorously. It was Irelia and Riven.

The two former opposing champions walked hand in hand by the pools, Irelia's head resting on the Exile's right shoulder not caring about the attention the two got when they walked around in this manner.

Janna came throwing herself into a sunbed next to the Radiant Dawn, arms crossed and an expression of annoyance on her face with a hint of possible heartbreak.

"What's wrong with you today? You're not your giddy and high spirited self." Leona knew that Janna did have a lot of interest in the Exile, so seeing Riven walk hand in hand with Irelia must have been tough on the Storm's Fury.

"That's what's wrong!"She pouted, pointing at the couple.

"I don't understand it, why get together with an sworn enemy?" She made a remark which made Leona slightly set back.

"Yeah, a sworn enemy... wonder who was the dominant one?" She trailed off, not thinking of the comment she gave, it was just enough to make Janna more upset.

"It's absurd and... and... argh! I'm going to find Syndra!" Janna left Leona in deep thoughts, pondering on the Zaunite's words.

"_A sworn enemy, get together, Peace?"_ The dawn sprang to life and left the pool area in a hurry.

"_If she's done it, I'd say I can do it too! I just need to find her! And not only can I bring peace between us, but also win this tournament!"_Her mind raced as she searched between the huts and inside the long house.

"_Nowhere, where's that heretic!"_ Leona was about to give up her search when a voice made her jump slightly.

"What's the reason for the Radiant Dawn to be outside the reach of the sun?"The familiar voice had a spiteful and vengeful tone to it.

"Di—Di, Diana!" Leona had a hard time getting her name out, for many years, she'd been only able to think of her as a heretic and a traitor, almost forgetting she'd possessed a name.

The Scorn of the moon stood there, wearing an bikini a darker shade of gray than her skin, her top was strapless, only connecting on her back, having the moon's symbol on each of her round globes, with a high leg bottom.

The disciple gave the chosen of the sun a questioning look, wondering what she was planning to do towards her this time, only suspicion and mistrust radiated from Leona in Diana's eyes.

"What are you plotting Leona? You know full well I don't have time for your constant attempt to drag me back to Mount Targon for a public execution, so make it quick and state your business" The two women stared at each other, a breeze came sweeping past them, blowing their hair in unison, they really were like the moon and sun, no one in Valoran could have been more apart than the two of them.

"Well? Moon got your tongue?" Diana smirked slightly from her own dry joke.

Leona shook her head "Sorry, but I need to speak with you, under four eyes, and perhaps deeper in the forest" she signaled Diana to follow her, suspicious of Leona's possible intent she cautiously obliged.

As the two took off into the forest, Leona stopped by a small but beautiful pond, she turned around and met eyes with her old adversary, this was a nice place.

The radiant dawn felt the temperature of the pond and noted it's warmth.

"Join me please, it's warm" Leona gave Diana an hopeful look, the moon attuned girl stepped carefully into the pond and slowly sat down, the water reached them both up right under their breasts, so both had a good view of each other.

"Well, sitting here with you wasn't my plan for the day, so talk and be quick about it"

Diana gave Leona an impatient look and waited for a response.

"Alright, I've been thinking and I believe that we can win the tournament if we can set our differences aside for the time being, the spectacle I saw earlier today, which was an surprising sight, gave me the idea to come to you" Leona swallowed a small amount of saliva, slightly nervous of Diana's response.

"And what's this spectacle you observed?" Was everything the scorned said, the tone was flat and hinted little interest.

"Irelia and Riven, you've known them for being mortal enemies, now they walk about, holding hands and have melded completely with each other."Leona saw the moon-touched eyes of the disciple display a small reaction of shock and surprise.

"What are your plans for us then? I'd rather die than meld my essence with you." She turned her sight away from Leona with a blush and her tone being that of disgust and spite. Her blush was the color of a deep purple, making it clearly visible in her gray toned skin.

"I would never do such a thing either Diana, but the two were able to make peace, I believe we can accomplish this with equal effort."Leona was sincere, the warrior of the moon could see it in her eyes, those fiery sun-touched eyes filled with determination.

"So, do you think we could make peace between us? A lasting peace?"Leona's point was clear, and a good one, which gave Diana something to think about.

"This won't be easy, I dislike the idea of having peace, but maybe it could work, I'm tired of fighting the sun's durable form, moon forgive me if I'm wrong" Diana got out of the pond and turned her gaze towards the still sitting Leona.

"I'll look forward to see how this plays out" She was leaving when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She was pulled back and turned, the sun-touched warrior's lips met the moon-touched. The disciple didn't flinch, instead she reinforced the embrace with an deeper kiss.

Back at the complex Lux been wandering around for the last hour looking for her traveling companion, she felt like she'd been abandoned on the island by Riven, not knowing where her friend had been for the entirety of the day made her worry.

When arriving at the pools, she sighted Riven in the corner of her eye when walking past one of the huts, what she didn't see was that her dear friend was cuddling with a girl whom she didn't get an clear view of. Lux hid behind the hut and tried to make out who the girl in question was, when walking around the hut to get a better view, the Lady of Luminosity was shocked too see that the Exile was very cosy and intimate with her rival and enemy, Irelia.

Blushing red like a tomato, she dragged herself behind the hut, trying to make sense of what she'd just witnessed.

"What's going on? I know Riv is gay, but Irelia? How can this be?" She muttered low to herself.

She peeked around the corner of the hut again, only to see that both of the girls have left without a trace.

"Oh no, did they see me?" The blonde gasped, carefully removing herself from hiding, sneaking across the poolside to another hut, where she saw Riven and Irelia enter a large hut where people go for rest and sleep, she could only imagine what was going to happen in there.

Her heart pounding and her mind racing with thoughts of jealousy and angst, she slowly and silently approached the hut, as she was about to peak trough the window, a familiar husky feminine voice froze her.

"Now what are you up to Lux?" Shyvana's gentle hand was planted on the mage's shoulder.

"Shyvana!? Oh eh, I'm not up to anything, I was just looking for Riven that's all." Shyvana saw trough the blonde's attempt at hiding her emotions, she'd been her guardian for a long time after all.

"Well, maybe I'll help you search, it's starting to get dark however, and Caitlyn, Vi and Quinn are exploring the island, we don't trust Draven, we believe he might be keeping a secret on the island."Shyvana shrugged, looking to Lux and gave her a small smile.

"We'll find Riven no worries." She assured her, as the mage walked away.

The dragoness approached the hut and took a peak into the window, seeing the two former mortal enemies go at it with both fury and passion, making the hybrid slightly aroused. She shook her head and walked away, decided to keep this quiet especially from the young Demacian.

Lux told Shyvana she would be going to bed, after all she did find Riven, but not in the position she'd expected, Shyvana nodded at the girl's decision.

As the petite mage entered her own hut, Shyvana was approached from behind by an floating figure, she turned around slowly, too see Syndra, her own bed-mate. She'd never expected to share bed with this wicked sorceress, but she was however an incredible lover, she'd use her magic for more than just destruction.

"Syndra, are you okay? You look terrible." Shyvana eyed her partner with a curious eye.

"My sweet dragoness, Janna and myself did some training with the volleyball game, and I've witnessed some of Draven's intent on this island, hence I must speak with you." Syndra's eyes had less glow to them than usual.

"Alright, let's go to our hut for some privacy." She firmly gripped Syndra's hand and led her to their sleeping quarters.

Upon entry of their hut, Syndra almost automatically stormed towards the bed, falling onto it she turned onto her back and looked down between her full sized breasts, giving the dragoness a playful grin, she slid herself underneath the covers, a few seconds later the Sovereign threw her garments towards Shyvana, the bikini top first, the dragon fetched it with ease, a moment later she got hit straight in the face with an pair of bikini panties from the Ionian mage.

Shyvana shook her head in slight disbelief, but her mind raced back to when she witnessed the melding of the Exile and the Will of blades, after the thought faded she gazed upon the playful figure of her bed-mate and got into bed with her, planning on having a good time of her own.

The next morning Caitlyn, Vi and Quinn had already been awake for several hours, to get an early morning exploration of the many possibilities of what Draven could be doing on the island, but only one thing was clear, he had done something to the girls on the island, the servants.

"What can make these girls be so docile and almost non existing, we could use more help with this investigation." She looked at the two with a questioning look.

"Say, Birdie, can't you send you're blue pet to Piltover and get help? Or even Demacia?"

Quinn scowled at her nickname before nodding and called out for Valor

"_Valor to me!_ I've actually thought about it, but I wouldn't want to waste Valor's energy if the investigation was a failure and came up with nothing, but Caitlyn's right, we do need help." Quinn made a note of which was to be sent to Vayne the Night Hunter about the situation, and to come with assistance.

"Alright Valor, do not stop for anything and go straight to Vayne, okay?"The eagle screeched an annoyed tone, making Quinn sigh in disbelief.

"No, you're not to steal her shades again, she almost condemned you to death with her crossbow!" The ranger warned the bird as he flew off.

"Troublesome bird, I guess they will arrive in an few days after he reaches them,_If_ he reaches them."

Quinn sighed keeping an eye on the flying bird as he disappeared over the horizon.

"Why so worried? How long will it take for him to reach Demacia anyway?"Caitlyn asked curiously, wanting to calculate the most accurate time for back up to arrive.

"Maybe a day or two, depends if he doesn't find anything shiny, or gets shot on sight by Vayne..."

Quinn made a small nervous chuckle at the last statement, not being entirely sarcastic.

"Alright, let's go and find the others." Ordered the sheriff as she darted off, Vi and Quinn followed her lead.

In the forest, near a small pond lay scattered remains of gray and orange colored bikinis, a place the sun nor the moon could shine, only the dim lights of lanterns around the small puddle of water could shine.

On the grass near the small natural pool, laid two polar opposite forms in an embrace, the resting figures were all so close but also very distant from each other.

The night before, there was no moon nor sun, only the eclipse of passion and lust, however initiated by the Radiant Dawn, the Scorn of the moon took it with open arms, it's been a welcoming release of emotions and bodily need, for the both of them.

The first one to awake was the sun that day, as an early riser, she looked down at the sleeping form of the moon, with a smile and with a small kiss on the purple plump lips the graceful silver eyes opened.

"Good morning, I'd say you do taste wonde-" Leona couldn't finish the sentence before Diana darted up quickly and took an deep breath.

"What have I done! Oh no, this is so wrong! Forgive me mistress moon!"Diana was panicking, she messily tried to gather up her attire, as she bent over to grab her top she could feel an arm around her waist pulling her back.

As Diana fell into a loving embrace from behind by the sun's champion, she could only hear the soothing voice of her arch-enemy.

"Diana, I'm not here to hurt you, I only want lasting peace between us, so we might live together as we once did, last night was not wrong, it wasn't right, it was perfect, it's us. Let's have the future together on our term, not our mistress', they can quarrel as much as they like on who's has the right to own the skies, but we are mortals, we don't have time for that kind of disagreement on the ground." The calming words that came from Leona opened the silver eyes widely.

Diana knew Leona was right, they had both been blind to the truth for so long, the blended forms of the two made an unusual mix of cold and warm colours, the disciple turned to face her partner in crime and spoke up.

"Leona, we've both been fools and slaves to our beliefs, I see that now, and you've opened my eyes to the real truth, and I thank you." Diana gave an deep kiss to the Radiant Dawn, showing her affection with a will of her own, for the first time in decades.

Leona broke the kiss briefly and gave her a reply.

"Diana, I didn't discover this path on my own, it was both of us, last nights connection made me finally see our one true path, and that's the path of union and peace" The Radiant Dawn reconnected herself with her partner in an deep and melding embrace.

In a hut close to the beach, the Dragoness lay with the Dark Sovereign, Shyvana was awake with Syndra's sleeping body in her arms, she'd wanted to wake her girlfriend to ask her about the information on Draven's plot, but decided against it, she was exhausted from the night before, including the sex, she might just sleep trough the entire day.

Instead, she carefully lay Syndra down on the bed without waking her, and got out of bed, heading for the shower, she heard the other girl turn in the bed.

"Leaving bed so soon my dear dragoness? You've hurt my feelings" She pouted and spoke with humor.

"You had information on Draven?" Shyvana stood in the shower, with the slide door open, giving Syndra a full view of her bare grey-purple toned body.

Licking her lips, the Dark Sovereign rose silently from bed and approached the shower, out of sight from the showering dragon.

"Syndra? Aren't you listening?" Turning around, seeing nothing in the bed, shrugging she continued her shower, she wanted to be clean of sweat and the musky smell of sexual fluids before looking for the rebellious woman.

Syndra ambushed her dragon from behind, cupping both of her breasts in her hands.

"You Demacians are always so tense" Caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples lightly.

"But still so soft and firm, I'll tell you about the plot, but first a game." She teased her girlfriend, bouncing her breasts in her able hands and slender fingers, kissing her neck and making small bite marks, just like Shyvana did to her the night before.

"What's the game you want to play this time?" Moaning in between words, Shyvana took a hold of the Sovereign's own hands which lay on her breasts, tracing her hands down to the Ionian's waist she felt the warmth of her skin before a hand took an hold of her wrist.

"Game first info later, close your eyes my dear"

Shyvana stood there, being groped and kissed. But suddenly, she felt an object in front of her mouth.

"Drink" Her girlfriend insisted, horny and obedient she drank, the thick salty liquid had an stinging smell to it.

"Yuck, what is this?"She tried to spit it out but was denied when the mage forced it down by holding the dragoness' mouth and nose while tilting her head upwards with force.

"Good girl, now sleep"The dragon felt dizzy, she fell to the shower floor, in a deep sleep.

Irelia was being sunbathed by the rays of the giant star, the other champions were also enjoying themselves this afternoon, Riven was still in their bedchamber sleeping without an care in the world.

Irelia couldn't help but to notice two figures emerging from the forest entrance, her eyes widened when she recognized them, the Radiant Dawn and the Scorn of the Moon, both of them showed heavy signs of fatigue, but as soon as they appeared from the entrance, they disappeared and entered the hut where Leona herself would've resided alone.

Curious about this new turn of events, she decided to wake up "Whitey" as Vi called her love constantly, Irelia entered their hut and saw Riven laying on her back with the bedsheets barely covering her waist.

"Sleepyhead, we'll need to teach you some proper sleeping schedules" She spoke in a low and loving voice, bowing down too give the whitehead a kiss on the cheek, but was surprised by the awareness of "Whitey".

Riven threw Irelia onto the bed and rolled over, becoming the one on top, she sat on the Ionian's belly, moving down to get face to face with her lover.

"Good Morning Iri, you're looking tasty as always" Riven teased, giving an genuine loving kiss to the woman.

"Aren't you feisty today? Anything wormed itself into you're loins again?" Eyeing her girlfriend up.

The will of blades knew she couldn't hold her hands in check, when seeing the Noxian all worked up like this and without a speck of clothing on her, she took a firm grip on her bare bottom and breasts, Riven enjoyed this, grinding her sex on Irelia's thigh, but the loving session was cut short, an figure appeared in the entrance of their hut, Lux was standing in the opening.

"Lux? What you're doing here?" Riven asked, with a nervous and slightly shaken voice.

Not saying anything, the smaller form of the mage turned and ran away, in obvious anger and jealousy.

"No wait! Come back! Please!" Riven ran to the hut entrance, standing in the light, butt naked she became a show for all too see, she covered her private parts quickly and ran back in.

"This is bad Iri, really bad. I always knew Lux had feelings for me, why I didn't take into account that this would eventually happen is beyond me, I'm such an idiot." Blaming herself for breaking the heart of her best friend and admirer, Riven started getting wet eyes while looking out the now scarcely open door wanting Lux to return.

Irelia walked over to Riven, giving her a loving and comforting hug.

"Riv." She whispered"You're not to blame, how could you have known that Lux would take this so hard? If anything, we need to talk to her, make everything clear, alright?"

The depressed Exile faced the Ionian, she nodded and clearing her throat she rose up.

"Let's find that girl, she couldn't have gotten far, and I've wanted to settle this ever since the casino night." She said in renewed energy and vigor.

"Casino night? Oh, come to think of it, you've still got that bunny outfit no?" Irelia gave the slight humorous question while giving a light slap to Riven's bare butt.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on before heading after Lux." She shrugged with an amused smile.

"Oh, of course, wouldn't want Janna's drool all over the island." She partly laughed at her own joke, but also thinking of her friend, whom she needed to find.

Walking along the forest path with her head sagging and her heart in pieces, Lux didn't know where she belonged any more, eyes glistening with tears and with heavy steps she halted and gazed back in the direction of the entrance, seeing nothing, she gave an heavy sigh and continued down in between the lanterns set on the path.

After reaching the pond in the forest, her eyes woke up and took in the scenery, it was a beautiful small pool in the middle of an clearing, Lanterns gave off a dim light around the water, making the water to look like liquid crystals.

Lux could hear footsteps coming from the forest path, heavy, running steps. She decided to hide, running into the forest itself and hid in the bushes.

Riven and Irelia came to a stop at the pond in the forest, panting from the sprint, they hoped Lux would've taken this path, but not finding her made the Exile worry.

"Maybe she's gone back to her hut?" Suggested Irelia, but knowing Lux, Riven knew she'd go to an place where she would've find solitude and quiet, much like herself.

"No, she isn't the type to sit at home and sob all day when she's sad and angry, she'd wander, explore and meet new people who can help set her mind on things other than her haunting thoughts. And that is dangerous on this island, since Draven is the "lord" here, we need to find her before she gets hurt, or worse. Iri, there's something I need to confess, I do have feelings for Lux, no matter how deep I've gone with you, I cant deny my feelings for her, I wish I could love you both equally, but that's not the case." Irelia could see the genuine feelings Riven had for her friend, with that she felt a guilty knot in her stomach.

The mage was listening in on their conversation.

After searching for Lux in the pond area for some time, Riven finally spoke.

"She's not here, let's move on, I hope we find her at the huts after all." Sighing heavily and hoping Lux had returned to the huts, she turned and started towards the residential area.

The light mage sprang from the bushes, flailing her hands and yelling for the whitehead.

"Riven!" She ran into her friends arms, giving her a tearful hug, and a sudden blissful kiss.

"Lux!" The Exile broke the kiss and returned the hug.

"I've been so worried, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you" Riven slightly sobbing from the confession she was about to make for the blonde.

Lux placed an finger on the Exile's mouth, only to lean in again and give her an tight hug while whispering in her ear.

"I know Riv, and I love you too" She said and gave her another kiss, sealing their bond.

**In an unknown dungeon:**

Shyvana's eyes were heavy, like they had been locked for days, her body was numb and wouldn't respond to her commands, she noticed her hands and feet shackled.

"Oh my dragoness, you've got caught up in some nasty business now, maybe I could relieve you of some stress."

Shyvana heard an familiar voice, her vision blurry, she tried to focus and looked in the direction of the voice.

Syndra stood there in her full glory, holding what seemed to be some sort of rod.

But another form appeared behind her, an shade of a man, someone she had seen before, the figure spoke.

"Good work my darling, you've done well, go now and rejoin the others, I'll take good care of our little pet." a cocky laugh and a hand on the Sovereign's shoulder, motioned her away.

It was Draven himself.


	7. The game begins

**Author's Note:** Okay, I am sorry about having to take down this chapter earlier today, but it was so riddled with errors that it was actually hard to read. I wont make proofreads anymore right after I finish writing, I will now do as I do when baking bread, let it stay and cool down for awhile before eating at it. So reread a day after I finish writing :p

Some things were removed, some things were added. There is a small snax for everyone at the end, so I hope you like the chapter, and thanks too all whom read it to take your time to do just that.

Reviews are most welcome, I will be hoping for some in the days forward, to hear what people think of my development of Draven Island.

So without any further delay, I present to you.

**Chapter 5: The game begins**

Lux confessed her love for Riven, and the Sun and the Moon united under one banner, that was the last day of rest before the games would start.

Riven wanted space from both Lux and Irelia for the rest of the day, wanting to think over their relationships, having feelings for them both, and wanting both of them, but that would complicate things quite a lot, she did not care what the world thought of her, as long as she had those two by her side, but would that be right?

It was an early night for her, the weights on her shoulders was now heavier than ever.

Irelia and Lux were wandering the beach together drinking the beverages they got from the bar, having laughs and talking about what the future might hold, both tipsy from the drinks they were having.

"Say Irelia, eh what are your feelings for Riv? I mean, you don't need to say if you don't want to. but I'm curious"  
The light mage was obviously nervous speaking about this subject to the ionian, not only because of her stature and and pride, but also their mutual feelings for Riven..

"Call me Iri if you like, we're friends, and good ones at that. And my feelings towards her is much deeper than just a physical bond, we fought in the invasion of Ionia and we both know what the other one lost, we understand each other"

Placing her hand over her chest, remembering the act of passion she shared with Riven on this very spot.

Lux felt a sting of jealousy, knowing she would never connect with Riven on such level, a bond forged in the fires of war and tempered by passion is impossible to duplicate.

She was trying to find a reason herself strong enough to rival Irelia's.

"I don't have any kind of connection like that with Riven, we're just friends"

Lux stated sadly, staring at the ground.

"You're wrong, so know this Lux, if it wasn't for you, Riven would never be the girl we know and love today" She gave the light mage a caring and crooked smile.

"Why is that? I didn't do a thing to her" Confusion in her voice and wide eyes, questioning Irelia's opinion.

"Who have been her friend for the past years, supporting her trough the hardships in the league?" Placing a gentle but strong hand on the blonde's shoulder, while trying to hold her balance from the alcohol.

"That would be you, and only you. Riven never had many friends in the league before this trip, people from Demacia, Ionia and Noxus wants her head for their own reasons. But you stood beside her, and was her friend in her time of need, and I can never replicate that"

Lux gave Irelia's kind words some thought before turning to her entirely and stared her straight in the eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You're very kind with these words Iri, and you're totally right, I was the only one. I didn't want a fellow champion to fall into the pit of loneliness, I've been there, because I was different from the others, and it's hard to get back up"

Taking another deep breath and a sip of her drink, she prepared herself for her next words, a hint of fear could be felt at her centre, but she steeled herself, because these next words could be the death of her, never knowing what a tipsy Irelia would do to her.

"I won't lose Riven to you, the feelings I have towards her are genuine and pure. I love her with everything I am, body and soul"

She kept her gaze into Irelia's calm but amused expression, waiting for the inevitable response from her.

"I know Lux, you won't give up, but don't think for a second I will throw in the towel without a fight either, but let us not fight now, it wont lead us anywhere. Let us rather enjoy the day and each others company before tomorrows games, caressing the blonde's shoulder lightly, if not in a quite intimate way.

"Lets us have some fun tonight, lets drink to our hearts content!" Said the ionian with a grand smile.

"But you don't drink that often Iri, you should be careful" Lux tried to warn Irelia, but there was no stopping this warrior from a goal when she put herself to it.

**The next day.**

Riven awoke from an uneasy sleep, her amber eyes felt heavy like lead.

After parting with Lux and Irelia the night before, she knew she would face a difficult choice in the near future and it would hurt no matter whom she choose.

Rising from her bed and walking over to the small bathroom and stared at her mirror image, her hair scruffy and unkempt, her eyes still drowsy with sleep.

She splashed water in her face to wake herself up, and she turned her gaze over to the bed. Imagining the sleeping form of a person in the bed, the one she would have to choose.

"Why me? Why do I have to be put in this spot? I feel like I'm torn in half" She thought to herself, thinking of the two girls whom both she held dear to her heart.  
"I don't want to break hearts to be happy, these days forward will be hard" Saying before turning her eyes to the window, seeing the beautiful weather they were having today.

"I'll just have to carry on, save the grief and hardships for later" Was her last words before exiting her hut.

Riven was welcomed by the burning sun and the unexpected sight of Leona and Diana by the pool side, the two former arch-enemies were holding hands and happily smiling from their newly found love.

The exile joined them at the pool side.

"So, I must say this is very unexpected, to see this between the two of you, I'm happy for you both" Sitting down at the poolside next to the couple.

"Thank you Riven, your words are understandable, I was quite surprised of the outcome of our encounter as well, but it feels right and that's enough for me"

Leona gave off a smile of gratitude to the Exile and leaned towards Diana for a kiss.

Diana smirked devilishly and accepting the plump lips of the Radiant Dawn, cupping her face in her palm, deepening the kiss, Leona broke the kiss and savoured the taste of the moon-blessed girl.

Riven was dumbfounded, shocked and slightly turned on by the display of affection between them.

But she shook it off, knowing that the volleyball games would start today, she rose and looked down at the beach, seeing Sona and Soraka having practise games together.

"Well, I'm going to find Irelia to get ready for the games, hope to see you at it later" She waved to the pair as she walked off.

Diana laughed and shouted after the waving Riven

"Find your lover, but I tell you we are not scheduled for today's games, but when we do play, we will beat you to a pulp!"

Riven chilled some at Diana's comment, but decided that today was a day of game and play other than love and passion.

The Exile stood at the beach looking around for her game partner in hopes to find her, but to no avail. She saw Janna and Syndra relaxing at the sidelines of the course while spectating the clumsy play Sona and Soraka were displaying, Syndra let out a mocking laugh at their misfortune to handle the "balls" properly.

Riven came up to them and greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning guys, I see you're enjoying the scenery"

Janna glanced over to Riven and gave off a very wicked grin, eyeing the Exile up.

"Good morning sweetie, I see you fill out your beachwear like its nobody's business"

The whitehead instantly regretted the decision to come up to Janna, feeling highly uncomfortable in her hungry and playful eyes.  
Riven moved her eyes to the course and asked about Irelia.

"Eh, have any of you seen Irelia around? She should've been here by now"

Syndra didn't even remove her purple gaze from the course when responding to Riven.

"No, she's not around, nor will she I hope"  
She responded with poison in her voice.

Riven knew that Syndra and Irelia didn't really get along very well, but that was cold, even for her.

After awhile, waiting for Irelia and the rest to show up, Caitlyn, Vi and Quinn arrived at the beach, talking about the mystery they were trying to solve on the island, but with no luck.

Vi was curious about why Valor had not returned with a reply from Demacia and Piltover by now, mostly due to her impatience to wait for the investigation to continue at full pace, and to smash down a few walls.

"So birdie, where do you think your little feather-brain is now? It's been some time you sent him"

"He should be arriving at Piltover as we speak if he hadn't met any trouble on the way,"  
Quinn was worried for her life-long partner, nobody knew what he could fly into out there.

"Let's just hope he reaches Demacia as well as Piltover, hate to admit it, but could really use Vayne here right about now"

Caitlyn was silent, her sheriff senses knew something was up on the island, but what and where it happened were at the moment beyond her, and that made the sheriff extremely agitated.

Vi broke out a ear to ear smile, seeing the mood of her sheriff, grinning like an idiot until she got her attention.

"What is it Vi?"  
Hearing the obvious annoyance in her voice, Vi couldn't stop smiling and broke out in laughter.

"What is it, Vi? I don't want to play games right now"  
Vi stopped laughing and looked her in the eyes, with a sudden serious expression, and then a unexpected comment.

"Agitated"

Vi smiled again, like an grinning clown.

"Shut up bulldozer..."

Caitlyn left her subordinate laughing her braincells out.

"How Agitated, Ha-Ha-Ha!"

Vi stood there laughing her guts out, but no one seemed to care much, it was Vi after all.  
Riven turned to the demacian with a question on her mind.

"Good morning Quinn, do you know anything about Shyvana? She's your partner Quinn, I haven't seen her around yet"

The Sovereign shifted in her seat hearing Shyvana being mentioned, and gazed backwards to Riven, the look on her face made her seem to have softer emotions other than just lust for power, and then she gave a quick word about the person in question.

"She is ill, so she wants to stay in bed for the day, so please let her rest"

Turning her eyes back on the practice games on the beach, shifting yet again in her seat, for a more comfortable position.

"I hope she's okay, I should go check on her" Quinn was worried for her partner, she was about to turn and leave when she was stopped in her tracks by Syndra's intimidating voice.

"No, she wanted to be left alone, she is ill and want rest. Do my words fall on deaf ears or incompetent ones?"

She turned back and let out a long sigh and shifted back into her seat.  
Quinn stood there, unsure of what to do

"Well, if she is ill, I guess we aren't playing today, Caitlyn and Vi are not on today's schedule anyway. So we will just continue our investigation"  
The scout then left with Piltover's finest to pop open the mystery of the island.

After an hour of speaking with Sona and Soraka about their practice games, and how they handled the game itself.  
Ahri appeared behind Riven ever so stealthily, and "clumsily" tripping and grabbed a hold of the Exile from behind, groping her breasts in the process.  
Riven jumped in surprise, blushing furiously as she pushed the seductive fox off of her back.

Turning around ever so annoyed by her ambush to face the fox in question.  
Ahri brushed off invisible sand and dust of her fine long legs and made eye contact with her prey of the day.  
With a smile that could melt any man and woman, and probably have over the years of seduction, she purred at Riven with a playful grin.

"Ops, I almost fell, thanks for the catch Rivi"

"Ahri, if you ever do that again, I will do more than just push you off me" Riven said with a slight chill in her voice,

"Hi-hi, that sounds very tempting, I might try to trip on you again some other time"

Challenging Riven's patience, she noticed the Exile was not in the slightest amuused, so she gave up for now.

She shrugged and changed topic.

"By the way, have you seen Lux? I thought I was on her team for today" The fox looked around the beach without seeing anything off the Light Mage.

"Nothing, I've been looking for Irelia, but with no luck. And the games are about to start, I see Taric coming from the mansion!"  
Riven was getting worried, Irelia was not the one to run late for anything, she's always gotten the impression she was a person who would be on time for events in like these.

**Somewhere else**

Irelia woke up in her bed, feeling very hung over from last nights drinks with Lux, not remembering anything other than their talk about Riven, she got out of her bed and saw the scattered remains of her red beachwear, and sex toys? Wet sex toys?

Wondering why she was sleeping total nude, she looked further down the bed, a gold and teal striped bra, recalling that Lux wore those the night before.

Her eyes wide and her body chilling she gazed at the bed with terror filling her being, another person lay underneath the sheets back towards her, blond hair on the pillow.

Irelia was about to let out a scream, but she silenced herself quickly, and rushing towards the bathroom, looking into the mirror and the reflection in it.

She felt sore in and around her midsection, and had red marks on her bum, the same feelings she usually have after sleeping with Riven.

Swallowing a huge amount of saliva, and looking back out at the bed, she felt angry at herself.

"How did this happen? By the gods, I have slept with Lux, but how? Did we drink to much last night? This is bad, really really bad!"

Shaken and embarrassed, she was wondering if waking up Lux would be a good idea, and have her face the horrible truth to the act they both committed, instead she hastily picked up her bikini, in a hurry replacing it and rushing out of the hut without a word, luckily it was Lux's hut, so she could get back to her own to clean herself up.

After a while, Irelia arrived at the beach, seeing Riven sitting at the edge of the cobblestone path before the beach, waiting for her.

Approaching her from behind, she startled the Exile when she came sitting down next to her.

"You're quite late Iri, Taric had to postpone the game between us and Team Spellbound, until both you and Lux showed up" Riven felt slightly disappointed in her friend, for not showing up at the right time,

Hearing Lux's name, she felt extremely guilty for what had happened, but she couldn't say anything, what would happen? She could only hope Lux didn't remember anything either, that would be a disaster if she did.

"I'm so sorry Riv, I had a few drinks with Lux last night, and I slept for much longer than I planned, it's all my fault"

Riven looked at the sincere face of her friend, and gave off a smile, pulling herself to her feet and offered her hand to the ionian.

"It's okay, you're here now, and that's what matters, let's find Lux and have a good game of volleyball"

Irelia froze slightly and stopped Riven in her tracks, turning her around and giving her a deep kiss on the spot.  
The Exile was taken by surprise, but it was not an unwelcome embrace, but inappropriate one at best, considering all the people around them.

Riven pulled away and gave Irelia and awkward smile, she felt many eyes were on them, some more prying than others. She was wondering why the ionian captain had this sudden urge for intimacy.

"Are you okay Iri? This isn't like you at all. You've been shaken ever since you arrived, I know you that much"  
Riven's questioning were spot on about her discomfort, but she couldn't get herself to tell her that she had sex with Lux last night.

At that very moment, Irelia spotted Lux coming down the cobblestone path, visibly sleepy, waving lazily towards the ionian, Riven saw that her partner focused on something behind her.  
The Exile turned and saw the blonde approaching, with a serious tone she wanted to scorn the girl for being late, but decided to let it slide, but she wanted to know why.

"How much did you drink last night? I know you're not much of a drinker, but you're three hours late"

"Good morning to you to Riv, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gotten that drunk, the things we did last night, kept me up for so long! Irelia got so much energy when drinking!"  
Lux gave off a funny grin, and moved past Riven towards the beach.

Irelia almost outright panicked

"Does she remember? Oh gods, this is bad. I hope we did something else other than sleeping together!"

Irelia thought for herself, staring at the ground with wide eyes.  
Riven looked at Irelia with a questioning expression, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look like you saw a ghost just now, and you're shaking like Rammus's tremors"  
Irelia looking into Riven's eyes, and feeling comforted by her warm hand alone, she could only utter a few words.

"I don't remember athing of what happened last night!" Her voice was stuttering and shocked, but she was only half-lying, she knew what had happened, but not the act itself.  
"It's okay Iri, there is nothing wrong with letting loose once in a while, but let us get down there and have ourself a game! I want to win against Ahri and Lux!"

Smiling and encouraging her partner into the winning morale she usually have.

**The Games Finally Begins**

Taric sat on top of a lifeguard post, where he directed and commentating the matches, Team Mend had just been crushed by Team Levitate, Syndra was just as adept and skilled with these "balls" as the ones she utilizes when she use her magics.

Taric used a megaphone provided by Piltover's known inventor Heimerdinger to announce the next match.

"In our last match of the day, we will have Team Fervor 'n Valor versus Team Spellbound!"

Taric did sound quite excited about this match, both teams were to be a very interesting match up against each other after all.

It started off with Lux on Team Spellbound serving, the ball went over the net, and got caught by Riven, whom pushed it back into the air, not quite far enough to get back over the netting, but Irelia with her concerns and fears of Lux remembering the night before didn't realize she was in turn to get the flying object, let the ball land unhindered on the sand, giving the first point out of five to Team Spellbound.

Riven knew something was up with Irelia when she saw how unfocused she truly was, concerns started to build up in her, feeling she needed to have a time-out already to speak with her, hopeful that she could get her back on track.

She gestured to Taric for a time-out, and bless Taric for granting it.

"Iri, please. Cant you tell me what is wrong? You're totally out of focus, I know you had a lot to drink last night, but this is making me worried, I've never seen you like this before, you know you can speak to me about anything right?"

Irelia feared she would have to tell Riven about the ordeal sooner or later, but she decided it to be later, she looked into her partners eyes and spoke up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Sorry, was just a moment of weakness, I've never played this game before"

Riven accepted that excuse for now and give her a quick hug and a encouraging smile.

"Then let us win this, and make that fox suffer humiliating defeat!"

Irelia didn't know why Riven was referring to Ahri, but didn't pay it any mind.

The games continued, after many agonizing rounds, the teams stood neck to neck with four points each, one last point to victory for either team.

Irelia was the one to do the last serve, she slammed the ball so high and so hard it was difficult for the other team to see because the sunlight was obscuring their sight, the sun was on the middle of the sky, so both teams were blinded.

At the last moment, the ball was about to hit the sand, Ahri was able to dive and save the loss, punching the ball back into the air and getting a follow-up from Lux at the netting, but Riven was there to challenge her, they both met at the net in mid-air.

The ball was slammed in between the two, the ball cruised over to Fervor n' Valor's side, Irelia was too late to catch it, it slammed into the sand, inches away from the lines, scoring the last point for Team Spellbound, Lux and Ahri were the victors.

Irelia knew she could've saved the loss if she was just a little bit faster,she was ashamed, thinking Riven might think less of her after this loss, she approached her partner and bowed her head in defeat.

"I'm so sorry Riv, this loss is entirely my fault, I'm sorry to have let you down"

Riven responded with giving her a hug and whispering into her ear

"It's just a game Iri, it was fun and I'm glad to have shared this experience with both you and Lux"

Irelia was able to force out a smile and look into the whitehead's amber eyes, giving her a small kiss on the lips, but now she felt she had to tell her about the incidence between herself and the blonde, or she would die out of guilt and self loathing.

"Can we talk Riv? In private back in the hut? There is something I need to tell you"

Irelia was in a slight blush and could barely look Riven in the eyes as she requested the audience.

"Of course, anything you need, lets go right now"

Riven started to lead her partner towards the huts.

As they walked over to the huts, Irelia motioned Lux to follow and join them, she felt that the mage needed to know as well, even if she remembered it or not.

Riven and Irelia entered the hut, Lux followed suit a few seconds after, the Exile was wondering why the mage joined them, but before she could speak, the ionian cut her off.

"This concerns Lux also, so let's place every card and secret out on the table"  
Swallowing a mass of saliva she got ready for the storm to come.  
Riven waited anxiously for the news to come, not knowing what would hit her.

"When we got drunk last night, I ended up waking in her bed, I fear that me and Lux had sex last night, in a drunken state, and I can't remember a thing about it.

Riven was stunned, not knowing what to say, Lux was also set back by these news, having no clue about this at all since she woke up in bed alone.

"You don't remember anything at all Lux?"

The mage shook her head

"No, I had no idea, all I can remember from last night was you're superior energy to drink and drink and drink. You was a monster at drinking for some reason. You even dragged me into your small drinking game, and when I got drunk I cant remember much more than you made me follow you down to the volleyball course and clumsily play around there"

Riven gave off a sigh and spoke up between the two girls.

"Non of you remember the act, and you have nothing to actually prove it, and how do you even know that you even did it?"

Irelia looked at Riven, and told her about the various toys that laid scattered about the hut she woke up in, still glistening with vaginal fluids, which proves they did the deed,.

Lux interrupted Irelia, she had heard enough.

"Riven, I'm so sorry for what had happened, I know you must hate both of us right now, but know this, it was a night of faults and mistakes. I would take it back if I could. I don't ever want to hurt you, I hope you can forgive us.

Lux was sincere, her explanation was true, as always, but Riven couldn't help but to think of the two of them, both girls she loved, being together like that.

She shook the images out of her head and went back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, you had sex, its not the end of the world, everybody has needs. They can come up whenever and wherever. However, the most important thing is that its okay. I don't mind as long as its you two, I've been having a hard time to find a way to choose one of you to share my life with, I still need some time and space to figure out what I want to do, I love you both, but this is too much right now"

Irelia was not shocked by Riven's statement, but it was actually welcoming news knowing that she didn't feel anger about the entire ordeal, she still had a chance with her, she gave the Exile a sweet hug and left for her own hut.  
As she left the hut, her thoughts went to Lux, she was curious on what actually happened that night, and how did sleeping with the mage actually feel, she wanted to know.

Lux only smiled and looked at Riven, gave her a hug also and departed.  
Her mind also wandered, thinking about Irelia and their time together, but not remembering it was the worse part, she wanted to remember the deed itself, dearly so.

**In Syndra's hut**

In a hut, quite secluded from everybody else, did the Dark Sovereign dweel by herself.

"Draven thinks he can control me, but I am in control, I am the mistress of this island, I will show the "lord" what happens when he thinks he can order me around like a little slave."

"Holding me by the leash, and forcing me to give him my dragoness. I wont let him have you for long my love, I need you back with me.  
When will he learn that this "fever" created by that mad alchemist of Zaun will not hold me for long, I will have my revenge on you Draven!"

Syndra stood before a table with plenty of different rune stones scattered across its surface which were normally used to utilize the summoner magics in the league.

Teleportation runes

Healing runes

Flash runes

Ignite runes

Barrier runes

But most important, the Clairvoyance rune and the Cleanse rune, she could spy on anyone on the island, and rid herself of the damnable Draven Fever, which the "lord" of the island have named it, after himself of course.

Syndra would act soon, and her actions would perhaps change the island completely, for better or for worse.

**Back on the beach**

Riven needed some fresh air, on the beach alone to clear her head, she watched the sun set in the horizon, she was thinking about the two girls, Lux the ever so happy girl with a big heart, and Irelia the stoic whom carries a warriors pride with her wherever she goes.  
But today she has seen the vulnerable side of the ionian, which was unusual at best, but made her look cute as well.

But in her mind, seeing the two of them in bed together, made her body chill with delight, but would having two lovers at the same time be right?  
She wanted to find out, but something caught her attention, in the corner of her eye.

A ship, with a noxian flag on its flagpoles.


End file.
